Lost 4 Life
by Jucebox
Summary: Will Justin be able to survive a zombie apocalypse with his new companions?
1. Day one

Authors Note: Its my first thing, and I'm sure its crap. So tell me what I did that was not so crap and ill

work on it!

I do not own Left 4 Dead. But I do own a Legend of Zelda shirt. I only claim the characters and story.

But not the L4D characters like the Tank and such.

**DAY 1: OUTBREAK**

"Wake up it's time to leave!" Yells my mother across the house.

"The schools are closed mom!" I shout back at her. She comes into my room asking

"Now where did you hear that?"

"There's this infection going around that people say makes you go crazy." I tell her still face down in

my pillow.

"Let me see." She says reaching for my radio, and turns it to the right station. It says

"Schools on the eastern side of Michigan are to remain closed due to strange infection until military

personnel inform otherwise." She looks at me then the radio then back to me and says

"Oh... Well I still have to go to work so make sure there no parties unless I'm called about it. And don't

bother Pete please? He just got back from one of his gigs and hes just wore out."

A few hours after she leaves I get up and put my blue jeans and LoZ shirt on and check the

news on the computer again. This time it says to arm yourself and not leave the house unless necessary.

Just then I realize how cold it is in my house and find my gray and black hoodie out of my closet and

take my sword out and carry it to the desk. Then decide better of it and just strap it to my back so I'm

not carrying it around if shit hits the fan. I decide to call one of my friends about the news. On the 3rd or

4th ring he picks up and sounds like he slept in more than I did when he groans

"Whaaat?" at me. I say

"Dude its Justin. Did you see the news yet?"

"Oh... Hey Juce, and no not yet... Why did someone crash into your house again?"

"No man this time its even cooler. Just look on the internet about it." After a few minuets of taping

sounds he almost yells into the phone "WHOLY SHIT!!"

"I know man ain't it just awesome?!" "Yeah dude this sounds like the kinda crap that happens in Left 4

Dead! Wait a minuet I think I just heard something in the living room." I say mockingly

"Get your BB gun man!" He hung up.

I went and woke Pete up saying

"Dude... Dude wake up!! Come look at the news!" He grumbled a couple of times before getting up

and following me to the computer. After squinting at the screen for a few seconds he said "Well... That

explains the sword doesn't it."

"Yeah now we gotta find something for you!"

"I don't really think that's necessary." Right after he finished saying that last word a high pitch scream

cut through the air and was cut off almost instantly making us both jump and almost scream ourselves...

"Ju-Ju-Justin... Go... Go check it out."

"What!? Your the full grown person here"

"Well I'm not the one with the sword alright?"

"Fucking fine then." I put my boots on because it was very snowy out, and put my snow jacket over my

hoodie. Before opening the door I remembered to take out my sword.

I walked out the door and down the steps to the drive way almost slipping on the ice and falling into

Pete's car which still had his piano setup inside, and shakily walked down the driveway. When I was off

the driveway and on the sidewalk I heard a shriek from behind me that sent chills down my spine more

than the cold did. I quickly turned on the spot as something jumped into the air trying to get on top of

me but impaling its face on my sword. As it died I just stood there looking into the hooded face of my

friend whom I had just talked to not ten minuets ago. I wondered why I wasn't having one of those

panic attacks that you hear people have when this kind of thing happens, and took my sword out of the

stomach of the thing and cleaned the blood off on its hoodie, and ran into the house. Pete asked

"What the hell was that yell?" I just looked at him and said "We have to call mom...Right...Now." He

quickly took the cellphone out of the pants he had changed

into and looked through his address list muttering "Robin... Robin... Robin... HA!" He quickly called

her but got the message saying

"We're sorry but there are no lines available. Please try at a different time." We both just looked at each

other.

"Try calling Beth sense she moved out it might be different!" The same message every time we

tried. We decided to go to moms work place and tell her what happened and if we could, find

somewhere safer. But first we had to get Pete's things out of his car, and while we where doing that a

man covered in blood and vomit tried to bite us. I somehow managed to get him down without any

injuries to me or Pete. After he got all his things out and we where on our way we saw terrible things .

There where people that looked like they shouldn't be alive at all but walking just fine somehow. And

other groups of people mobbing and ripping other people to pieces then eating them, or just skipping

the ripping to pieces bit and just eating them alive. We had to try to not vomit in the car so that Pete

wouldn't crash into something. When we got to where my mother worked, a office in a small part of a

big campus, it was deserted, empty, devoid of all moving things, mom not being anywhere in sight. We

decided to look through the buildings just in case. We decided to start with the closest building and

work our way down. When we were on our 2nd building and walking down a hallway spattered with

blood stains but no bodies, I heard loud coughing and then a sort of spitting sound. When I turned to

look at what the noise was. Pete was gone. I called for him but all I got was silence. I started to walk

down the hall to. where I last saw him but before I got to the door he was in front of, a tall figure

stepped out and a small cloud of smoke followed it. It screamed I ran. As I ran something wrapped

around my leg and pulled me down, it started dragging me back when I got on my side and started

cutting at it. I missed the 1st and 2nd time but on the 3rd try I cut straight through it and it went limp. The

rest of it went back into the mouth of the figure which I could now see clearly. It wasn't Pete thankfully.

I tried to stand up as it started charging me and tackled me to the ground again coughing the whole

time. The sword flew from my hand and landed a few feet away, it tried to pin me to the ground and

bite my face but I got one of my hands out from under it and punched it in the face, setting it off

balance I took my other hand out from under it as it tried to eat me again. I grabbed its head and tried to

push it away but ended up making it go at an odd angle with a loud snap, it went limp and released a

huge amount of smoke, setting off the fire alarms. I thought to myself

"_Pete's_._..Dead. I know he is and so is mom... Beth might still be alive but_ _I'm gonna end up like this guy _

_if I don't leave soon." _

When I got outside I saw from a distance a huge crowd of people... Or zombies, running towards the

building. I decided it must be the fire alarm and ran without a second thought knowing that if I got far

away enough from the building I might not get attacked. As they got closer I could hear animalistic

screaming that I thought could never be made by a person. When I was far away enough from the

building that I thought I was safe, I carefully and silently as possible went into a building that I

assumed where the dorms because... Well it said that's what it was. The front room was a hallway with

stairs and doors that had different numbers and letters on them, and one that said cafeteria. on them and

and elevator. I moved a couple of chairs in front of the door I came in. I realized how wore out I was,

and that there was a very human sounding cry coming from the door that said cafeteria. I silently

opened the door and walked in and stopped to look around. The room had a snack bar a few tables and

just looked like a small cafe, I saw the back of what looked like a woman in a ripped up tank top and

shorts in the middle of the room and called

"Miss! Miss are you okay?" She started growling when I spoke and looked up and around and saw me.

Her eyes where glowing blood red and I new she wasn't human anymore, but she didn't attack me. I

resisted the urge to turn on the spot and run and slowly stepped back, I called

"Are... Are... Are you n-n-not like th-th-them?" She growled as I spoke but when I finished she

stopped. I decided to be quiet around her and started to quietly walk towards the snack bar on the other

side of her, she watched me the whole time but never got up, I made it to the snack bar and loaded

things I might need for a trip to somewhere.... I had no clue where yet but I knew it was going to be far

from here .I had a really dumb idea then but couldn't tell it was dumb because of the amounts of

adrenaline pumping through me. I slowly and quietly walked towards her and noticed her giant claw

like fingers. I kept walking towards her and when I was arms length from her I crouched down to eye

level, looked her dead in the eye. And held a candy bar in front of her. She looked at it then at me, then

back at it again realizing what I meant, she took it from me and sat there looking at it. I took out

another one and, getting her attention, opened it. She did the same some how with her giant claws, I bit

into mine and she bit into hers. She looked at the candy bar then me, and took another bite out of hers.

Feeling accomplished for some reason I stood up and headed back to the snack bar to get a few bottles

of water. After I was done with that I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. She had got up

and started following me with half a candy bar, she was really really skinny for some reason. I realized

what was happening and nearly kicked myself but had another not so stupid idea.

"_If this is possible... Then this means they can be domesticated! And that there might still be some _

_human left in them!"_

I walked past her and she watched me the she went over to the snack bar looked over and took another

two candy bars, one for now I assumed because she finished hers and one for later. But she came up to

me and handed one to me. I was dumbfounded, this was insane! Well... The whole thing was insane

with the whole zombie thing. But this was just indescribable! Unless theirs more than one kind of

zombie, like what had attacked me and Pete in the other building down the way. Or what his friend had

turned into. I didn't want to see what other kind was out there. But before all that, I had to find

somewhere to sleep first I decided. I took the candy, nodding in thanks, and motioned for her to follow

while putting it in one of my pockets. I walked out of the cafeteria and into the lobby with her right

behind me, I thought it might be smarter to sleep on a higher floor in case we where found by the

zombies. I was beginning to feel dizzy and thought it was just me being tired. I went to the top floor

,checking behind me to make sure she was still there periodically, and when we got to the top I told her

to stay there. I assumed that she understood so I checked all the rooms to make sure there where no

infected people or bodies that could get up. I only found one zombie who had no clue I was there and

he was easy to get rid of. But most of the rooms had blood in them and when I found one that didn't, I

went back to get her. When I got back she looked like she was about to start crying again but stopped

when she saw me coming, I beckoned her to follow and she did. When we got back to the room I

picked out I was about to fall over, I hardly managed to open the door and lock it once we were in. It

was a small room that had a bathroom, a window that showed most of the campus, but it was dark and I

couldn't see much, and a bunk bed, I somehow managed to get her to understand what I was about to

do before taking off my sword and falling backwards into the bed and falling asleep before I hit it.


	2. Day two

Authors note: Its still crap I'm sure

**DAY 2: INFECTION**

I woke up thinking I was about to turn off my radio to find myself staring at the bottom of a bed.

"_Strange?" _I thought to myself as I got up and looked around and remembered everything that

happened. I felt a itching feeling on my shoulder and looked over at it to find a shallow bite mark, I

thought to my self again _"God! I cant believe this is happening... I could be immune and if so, I need to _

_find a gun fast!" _I looked at the top bunk and saw her sleeping. Sleeping! I Thought it might be smart

to look around for a backpack or something to put all my stuff in instead of my pockets, Which could

hold more important things that I might need at a moments notice. Then I thought of something else_"I _

_should give her a name... Samantha! No... Just Sam, its shorter... Sam can stand for Samantha." _I

started looking around the room, looking in drawers and under the bed. I was about to give up when I

thought about the closet. I walked up to it and opened it, I looked on the floor and found the kind of

backpack to take hiking. Perfect! I looked up top and found a small box, I took it down noticing how

almost weightless it was and set it on the floor, I sat down and opened it finding a greasy rag wrapping

a couple of things up. I took out the rag and heard metal hitting metal. I got exited like it was Christmas

and unwrapped whatever it was finding a loaded pistol and 5 extra clips, I fergot about the weight of it

and said "Yes!" loud enough to get Sam awake. She looked around and sounded like she said

"What?" I looked at her surprised and said "Did you just say something?" She looked at me confused

like she had no idea what I was saying. "_Hmm" _I thought to myself _"Could habits and those sort of _

_things be carried over into infection?" _I decided it didn't matter and that I had to leave here before the

infected catch wind of me. I put my jacket and hoodie on and strapped my sword to my back, almost

forgetting the gun. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket and the ammo in the other. When I had finished

getting everything ready I thought again about Sam and pointed ad myself saying "Justin." and pointing

at her saying "Sam." She looked at me strange and after I repeated myself a few times she caught on

and, almost stabbing me in the chest and said "Justin." and put her hand over her ragged clothes saying

"Sam." I nodded smiling and figuring that doing that had no reason to her, I gave her a candy bar.

While she ate it I looked around the room again for anything worth taking, found one more clip of

ammo and decided it was about time to leave. I took one last look out the window and saw a car start to

drive into the dorm parking lot and stop. I got exited and completely forgot about the bite on my

shoulder. I somehow managed to get Sam into clothes that didn't fit her at all. I had to use a belt to keep

her pants up I checked myself again and all our things. Everything was OK to go as I heard them step

in front of the door I yelled out "Hello out there!? There two people about to come out of a room

behind so please don't shoot!" There was a yelp and a gunshot, then someone responded with a mans voice "Ok come out and we promise there will be no shooting"

"Before I open this door!" I yelled "My friend here... Uh... Shes a zombie ok?"

"What?!"

"Shes not going to kill anyone I promise! I have found out that zombies can be domesticated!"

"Really!? How did you manage that!" I looked out the window and said

"I'll tell you when were on the road!"

"Well lets get headed out then brother!" I slowly opened the door and had Sam stand behind me as we

walked out of the room. There where two people standing in the hall.

A girl about my age and an older man older than 20 I guessed. When they saw us come out they both

gasped and I said

"Shes fully harmless unless you make her mad... And she likes these" I pulled a candy bar out from my

pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and ate it

"Boy your not looking fully human yourself!"

"What?!" I asked, surprised

"Come here." He said, and he walked into the room and making me look at myself in the mirror.

"What the hell?!" I said as I looked into my own red eyes and dead pale face.

"Where you bit recently?" He asked

"Not recently but I was bit yesterday afternoon by what I call a smoker." I said still looking at my

usually pale and scruffy face that has become extremely pale.

"So ran into one of them too huh?" "Yeah." I said "It killed my step dad and is why there are so many

zombies near the building that you passes to get here. It set off the fire alarm."

"Were both immune to the virus. So you can still come with us if you want. But there's stories in the

safe rooms about people who are half immune and get to be like half breed humans!" He said giving

me a worried look.

"What's that mean? And we should really be going."

"Well lets go! It means that some people get some zombie traits like their only weak spot being their

brain, and how they heal anything that's not deep or hit the brain in a matter of minuets, or their

strength and speed, or just the hunger for flesh." He said motioning towards the stairs, trying to make a

joke out of the last few words but failing.

"well you don't really look to appetizing right now... Lets check the bite and see if its still there." I said

pulling my shirt collar so we could see where it was while walking towards the stairs. It had already

healed and was only looking like a bite shaped scrape, I stopped dead.

"Well that solves that." said the girl for the first time.

"I guess so." I said mostly to myself as Sam bumped into me looking at me wondering why I stopped.

We all heard a loud crash and looked at each other uncertainly. The man pulled a pump shotgun out of a

holster on his back and the girl took out a machine gun, I took out my pistol with my right hand and my

sword with my left hand ready for anything and Sam just looked worried.

"You better turn that safety off brother!" I nodded and reached with my index finger to flip a switch on

the side, it turned with a satisfying click.

"You ready for this boy?" asked the girl. I just grunted as I noticed how light both my weapons where,

the sword especially because I used to have to use both hands to get a decent maiming swing with it.

Me being in front made it so the first infected that came running up the spiraling stairs got a face full of

sharpened steel, and after that first kill I decided better of the pistol and returned it to my pocket after

flipping the safety on. Sam got the idea of what we where doing and decided to get up front where she

stayed right next to my side while the other two just gave us both strange looks. We started moving

downstairs in the hope of getting to the car. Me and Same started charging down the stairs almost at a

run as we slashed our way through the horde of infected people not hearing a single shot being fired

from above, I didn't care about them anymore all I wanted was to slaughter every last one of these

things I saw, we heard an in human roar, the ground shook, the walls rocked, and the stairs started to

fall away.

Sam jumped to the nearest floor which was the 3rd and the other two where right next to the 4th.

I didn't care about being out of harms way anymore I wanted to kill anything that shouldn't be moving,

so I dropped 3 floors and landed on the back of a giant muscly monster and was quickly shook off by it.

I was thrown by its shacking and hit a wall and my sword got stuck in the same wall right next to me. I

ripped it out and took my pistol out, flicking the safety at the same time. I switch hands with the

weapons by throwing my sword at the giant monster I decided to call a Tank, and throwing my pistol in

the air and grabbing it with my right hand and beating any infected that got to close ran towards the

Tank. It grabbed my sword out of the side of it and threw it at me. I caught it with my left hand, but it

ended up giving me a deep gash on the side of my chest, but I didn't feel pain I just new I was going to

kill it. I started slashing at anything that got close while shooting at the Tank. Now I had its undivided

attention and it wasn't trying to climb the broken stair case to attack those above who where shooting at

it and shrieking at it. It picked up a section of the staircase and threw it at me as hard as it could, killing

all the infected that was in the path of it. I jumped out of the way a lot farther than I thought possible

and continued shooting. By this time, there where almost no normal infected around but there was a

deep gurgling then a yell. Some one yelled

"Behind you!" from the stair case and I turned around just as a very fat infected came out of a room, it

had boils all over it and it looked swelled beyond recognition. I fired at it twice one bullet hitting its

head, the whole thing exploded with a foul smelling bile but none of it, thankfully, hit me. When I

turned back around I saw the tank charging me as fast as it could. It had to waddle with its arms and

legs both working under its massive muscle because only its top half had any real muscle change. I

fired the remaining bullets I had left in the clip and when I heard the tell-tail clicking that meant the

gun was empty I just put it back in my pocket and put both hands on the sword and ran at it.

When I was within arms reach it swung at me with its left hand but I dodged it easily and cut half way

through its arm, feeling the sword meet bone. I pulled my sword out while it was roaring in pain and

slashed its stomach open as it swung at me with its good arm. It tired to back-hand me away from it but

I ducked and rolled under its legs and jumped on its back. I could tell it was about to try and shake me

off but I stabbed my sword through its barely visible head, and it fell on its side. I started to feel the

pain in my side as I called up

"Hey guys!? I'm kinda hurt down here! There should be another stair case around but hurry up! I'm

losing a lot of blood!" I staggered over to a wall and leaned against it. The man hollered back at me

"One second brother! We'll be right there!"

After a few seconds I heard a few swishing sounds an a splatter, then Sam jumped down where the

stairs were not ten minutes ago. I tried to walk over to her but almost fell over due to the pain and

blood loss and just fell back on the wall and slid down. Sam ran over and looked even more worried

and knelt beside me looking at the cut. Then the other two came out of the elevator shaft with a

crowbar.

"Sorry we took so long." the girl said not seeing the cut because Sam was in her view, until Sam stood

up and pointed at my side looking like she was about to start crying again. Both the girl gasped and the

man ran over and put my arm around his shoulder getting Sam to do the same. They carried me towards

to door and saw the bile.

"Damn! A Boomers been here we have to hurry!" The man shouted

"A Boomers one of those fat people right?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah..." said the girl "Don't talk were almost to the car." I everything was turning dark by then and I

blacked out. By the time I woke up it looked like it was passed noon and I found a gun barrel in my

face. "WHOA! Hold on there dude!" I said as I tried to get up but fell back down from pain and

dizziness. "Not quite there yet man you can put that away!" The barrel withdrew and a pale face was in

mine in an instant. It was Sam's and she looked like she had been crying. "Hello there?" I said, a bit

shocked at having her practically touching my face.

"Hi." She said as she hugged me some how not killing me.

"Uh..." I was confused and startled and didn't even have the chance to get my bearings just yet, and

then it registered that she spoke. "Did you just speak?" she let go and nodded. Now I had a chance to

look around, and what I saw was nothing special. A small room with two red doors one with a bar

across it and the other with tables and crates in front of it, there was a small generator that powered two

lamps that lit the room fairly well, on the walls were notes left by someone, and a table with ammo,

weapons and food. The man was lying on a couch asleep and the girl had just put her pistol on the table

and was headed towards me with a bottle of something. She handed it to me and said

"Take two and you should be able to fight again." I thanked her and took two noticing that I had no

shirt on, which was very embarrassing, I looked at the damage and was disappointed to see bandages

with a little blood seeping through. I propped myself up on an arm and asked

"We never introduced each other, I'm Justin, Friends call me Juce, And shes Sam, Short for Samantha."

Sam turned around from examining the doors at hearing her name. She chuckled a bit and said

"I'm Amanda and hes Joe. Why Juce?"

"It's a long pointless story" I said, feeling better enough to get up and said

"Wheres my shirt?" She responded looking at me strange

"You want to wear that torn up rag? We stopped by a clothing store and one of us got you some new

clothes." She walked over to the table and picked up a black shirt, a black and gray plaid hoodie, a pair

of carpenter pants, a belt, and finally, my sword and gun.

"Man... That was my favorite shirt too..." I complained and she joked back

"Then don't wear it to the zombie apocalypse."

"Ha ha" I said taking the stickers off the clothes and taking my pants off to put the new ones on before

being interrupted

"Your doing that here?"

"Yeah? Where else am I gonna change?"

"Good point... But still..."

"Just look the other way if your so upset!" After I got done changing I looked at Sam who had a

shocked look on her face, I just lifted an eyebrow and walked over to the weapons table. On the table

there was my pistol next to another one of its kind and Amanda said "You can have both of those, there

are holsters in this box." Kicking a small box. I walked over to the box and lifted out two holster that

looked right and strapped them on to my belt and tucked the guns into them, then walked back over to

the table asking

"Wheres my backpack?"

"Under the table" Said Joe. Who had woken up not too long ago without anyone noticing. I looked

under the table wincing as pain shot up my side, I pulled out my back pack and loaded the pistols,

leaving 3 clips left. Seeing me do this Joe said

"you can have all the ammo on the table, me and Amy already split it up."

"Thanks."

I looked up on the table and saw the weapons I had to chose from. An auto shotgun, a pump shotgun,

an AK47, and 2 Uzi's. I took the Uzi's and all the Uzi ammo from the table along with all the hand gun

ammo. I walked back over to the box and took out a chest holset that had two slots that looked right,

Amanda said

"I knew he'd go for those Joe!" Joe's response was a grunt.

"So who taught Sam how to talk while I was out?" Amanda raised her hand.

"Thanks for that. How well can she talk?"

"She was a quick learner actually. You can hold a pretty decent conversation with her!"

"Who woulda thought a witch could speak uh?" Joe joked

"A what?" I asked.

"A witch. Its a strain of the infection that makes people have long claws,cry allot and a thing for

noise."

"I see..." I said, and walked over to Sam who was looking unhappily at two infected fighting each

other. "So... Sam."

"yes?" She answered

"What are you thinking about?"

"This 'Infection', how your infected and have memories but I don't."

"That... Is something worth thinking about." One of the infected fell over and the other jumped

on it.

"How only your skin color changed and I completely changed."

"More than just my skin color changed Sam. I think differently now, this cut should have killed me, I'm

stronger, faster, and more violent than I was before..."

" I wouldn't know about how you where before because I only just met you yesterday."

"Fair enough!" We both laughed a bit at that.

We all heard something chopping the air. Joe got up and yelled

"CHOPPER!" I got all my things together and shoved all the extra food and ammo into my bag and ran

to the door, unbarring it, and ran outside waving like a mad man at the copper. It never saw us but said

over a megaphone

"TO ALL SURVIVORS! PLEASE HEAD TO ST. JOSEPH'S HOSPITAL TOMAROW AT 3:00!" And

flew away. I now notice we where on top of a building that had a supply room connected to a fire

escape. That was our safe room

"Should we head towards the hospital until it gets dark?" Joe said

"We should wait an hour before doing that Justin."

"Why?"

"The noise attracts them..." And he pointed down to the street where they had already started

swarming the area. We went back inside and waited for more than an hour for them to leave. But we

never heard them leave.

"I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" Sam asked

"Check all the boxes!" I said. We found what we where looking for. A piece of PVC pipe, some black

powder, a string, and a smoke alarm. Amanda asked

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

"Watch!" I said as I melted the PVC to the smoke alarm and stuck the string through a piece of plastic

with a hole in the middle. I made about 10 of these then we ran out of things to use.

"All right!" I said, starting to get exited.

"First who thinks who should carry them?"

Sam Said right off "Not me!"

Amanda said "I think that we should each carry 3, sense after you throw that first one, there will be 9

and that can be split into 3, 3 times."

"Good plan!" I said, then looked at Sam

"You don't want any of these... Pipe bombs? Or a gun?"

"No I think ill be fine with just these... and how would I pull a trigger anyways?"

"Good point. After it beeps 3 times we run for it alright? Down the fire escape, across the road and

through the alleys." Everyone agreed

"Now then... Wheres my jacket?" I asked. Amanda pointed towards the barricaded door that lead to the

fire escape

"It should be under those boxes."

"Good we need to move them anyways."

After I retrieved my jacket from the pile of junk I said

"Ok people on the third beep... it should beep a total of 10 times before exploding so stay clear of it till

then alright? Let's GO!" I opened to door and threw the newly made pipe bomb as far as I could. All

the infected started chasing it down the road I threw it on, and on the 3rd beep we all nearly jumped

down the fire escape. When we got to the bottom we ran over to the road and I pointed at an ally and

yelled "That way! And stay off the road as much as possible!" I knew they could barely hear me over

all the inhuman screams coming from the other end of the street, by now it was on the 6th beep and

when we got into the dark alleyway we heard a huge explosion and then silence.

"Well... I may have put a bit too much powder in that huh?" There was a chuckle from behind but I

didn't get to see who it was because a dark figure with smoke around it wrapped its tongue around my

throat before I got to shoot at it and almost dragged me to the ground when Sam jumped up and cut the

tongue. I doubled over and coughed as Amanda shot it through the head with some kind of sniper rifle.

"Thanks." I managed to choke out

It was begging to get dark as we approached the hospital. It looked like the lobby had been turned into

a safe house.

"I didn't think we would actually get all the way here before nightfall!" Sam said

"Me neither." I responded

"And why are you two so damn quiet?" I asked Joe, he pretended to be mad

"Why are you two so damn loud?" Everyone actually wholeheartedly laughed at that.

"Well we better hope that chopper pilot's got a clock because if not... I don't think we'll last much

longer out here" Amanda said

"HA! Says you! I'm actually enjoying myself with this!" I said back.

Joe agreed with a "Hell yeah!"

"Well lets get in there and lock up, and I need to change your bandages... Juce." Said Sam and that just

got everyone laughing as we walked into the safe room. It looked like a small kitchen without a stove.

There was a microwave, a sink, and a fridge. There was also a small card table with a pile of ammo on

it next to another red door

"Here put this fridge in front of the door." I said still smiling to myself as I pulled it out of its place

"Is there something in it?" Amanda asked, trying to put her long brown hair into a ponytail so it would

stay out of her eyes.

"Your right it might be a good idea to check." I said getting around to the side with the door on it.

When I opened it my smelled something that I thought I might never smell again.

Cake. A full chocolate cake. Complete with little letters saying

"WELCOME SURVIVORS!" I burst out laughing when I saw it, and everyone came around to me and

started laughing too, except for Sam... She was just smiling to herself.

"Hey!" I said "lets look for a knife to cut this up!" We searched through the lobby and in the drawers

there was a knife and silver ware.

"Now all we need are plates... Keep looking." Joe got up on the counter and opened the cupboards.

"Hey! Will paper ones do?"

"That's just fine" I told him sitting down on the floor so Sam could deal with my bandages that had

been soaked with blood by now. Amanda said

"I'm amazed your still standing Juce!" I looked at her and then at my bandages that Sam had now taken

off, then at the wound itself. Someone had stitched it up. Joe got off the counter and set the plates on it.

Then Amanda took the cake out of the fridge and put it on the counter, then sat down on the side

opposite Sam and took a first aid kit out of her own backpack. Sam took the first aid kit and, again,

managed to bandage me without giving me another cut. Then Amanda stood up and said

"At the rate that's healing you should be better within a week!"

"Well that's good news." I said as I stood up and walked over to Joe who had just finished cutting the

cake into 4 equal parts. I took my piece and Sam's piece along with two forks, and handed her one

plate. She took the plate but looked at the fork and said "Whats this for?"

"Let me show you." I said as I picked up the fork and began eating with it

"Oh! Like this?" She asked as she began cutting and stabbing the cake with the fork.

"Something like that." I laughed. After everyone was done with his or her piece of cake, we looked

under the sink and found more sleeping bags than we needed. And with a final comment of

"The cake is a lie ya know?" form me and a short laugh everyone was sleeping better than they had for

a while.


	3. Day three

I'm sooooooo sorry for not uploading for like... A year? I would blame my lame access to technology... But that would be making exuses... By the way... I have ready your reveiws and stuff... I dont care what yall say. This is utter crap. I got a new computer so i plan on making more to tourture your masochistic selves with. And by the way, I'm sticking A SHIT TONE of other games in here :D Like Metroid and Half-Life. Other stuff if yall want.

DAY 3: ESCAPE

"You think he's still alive?"

"He damn well better be! That thig was hard as hell to kill!"

"He did make it look easy didnt he?"

"What are you two talking about?" I opened my eyes and looked around. I was somehow

embedded in a wall. "And how the hell did this happen!"

"Guess that answers that question." Said Amanda. "Get down from there. We gotta move."

"C'mon brother." Joe and Sam grabbed my arms and pulled me out. I landed on a Tank.

"Ah. I see how this happened now."

"Are you hurt?" Sam looked worried again.

"I'm perfectly fine, actualy. I feel great! " I turned around to look at the wall.

"Thats a pretty decent hole you made there." Commented Joe.

"Yeah I guess it is. Now lets go." I turend around and pulled the bar off the door. I poked my

head out to see if there were any infected around. Strangely there werent.

"Funny. You'd think that the ruckus we just made would have attracted a swarm of 'em." Joe

Walked past me and opened a few doors to the exam rooms. "We might want to check these

rooms. For supplies and stuff."

I pulled out my pistol and sword and started looking around the rooms. "I think someones

been through here already. But I did find a, uh... Molotov cocktail?"

"Awesome! I'll hang on to that, if you don't mind." Amanda called from another room.

"Sure, I don't mind." I started walking out when an infected came out from behind athe door.

It grabbed on to me and bit my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I pushed him off and he came running again, and before it could get close enough I

stabbed it in an eye. "That hurt." I pulled my sword from its head and wiped it off.

Amanda rushed in. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah. This is a thick jacket. He didnt get through. We should move." I handed her the molotov

and walked out.

"I dont think theres anything here now." Joe came out of a room with a bottle of pain pills.

"Here, your gonna need them." He tossed them to me.

"Thanks." I stashed them in my jacket and walked dow the hall into a stairway.

"I hope we dont have to walk all the way up there." Amanda said behind me.

"I doubt we will. The elevators probably stuck somewhere up." He started walking up with us

following. "This ain't going to be so easy I guess. Someone blocked up the stairs." I pushed

past, and looked at the baricade. It was just a couch and other furniture. "Easy, just jump it."

"Yeah..." Joe looked a little embarassed. I easily hopped over the baricade and an infected

grabbed my leg. I stabbed it in the head a few times and waited for everyone to hop over.

Amanda made it over first without a problem. Sam completly fell on me, I almost think

purposely. Joe stumbled a bit but made it. We continued on for a bit untill there was a

baricade we couldent jump, so we left the stairs. We came out into a office area. A sign said

I.C.U on it ,but I was more interested with the whispering coming from down the hall.

"Quiet." I whispered. "Wait here." I sneak twords the whispers and open the door its coming

from. I peek in and a bullet lands near my head. "Shit! I'm human, damn it! Well... Mostly."

"Im so sorry but we have a hurt person in here! Do you have any first aid?" A familiar voice.

"Charlie? Is that you Charlie!" I walk into the room.

"Juce? Man it is you! I knew those zombies wouldent kill you!" He stood up and I saw my

classroom friends Charlie, Edy, Mike, Caitlyn and Kody. Greetings and hugs came at me faster

than I could understand. They all had pistols but nothing else and Caitlyn had a terrible gash

on the side of her head and was bleeding badly. By this time Amanda, Joe and Sam had come

up behind me.

"Witch!" Charlie raised his and Sam. I moved in front of his pistol right before he shot. I felt

the bullet hit my left shoulder and bounce off a bone, making me bend over a little.

"Don't... Shoot... Her..." I stood upright. "That... Fucking hurts. Now we got two hurt people."

"Oh shit, man. I'm so sorry! I thought she... Shes a..."

"Yeah. She's not gonna hurt anyone. I cant garanty that about me though. I'm gonna fucking

kill you for that!" I tried to grab him by the neck but Joe wrapped his arms around me and

held me back. "We need to focus on keeping eachother alive, brother. Not kill eachother."

"Fine." I shrugged him off and sat down cross-legged. "Take care of Caitlyn, then get Charlies

damn bullet out of me." I took out my first aid kit from my back pack and handed it to

Amanda. She quickly wiped the blood off with a disinfectant wipe and wraped up her head.

Then she pulled out a pair of long tweezers and started walking to me.

"Hold him down. This is gonna hurt." I laid down on the floor and pointed at where the bullet

was and pulled off my shirt Kody and Joe held down my arms, while Charlie and Edy held

down my legs. She jammed the tweezers in the bullet wound. It felt like I had... Well,

tweezers in my shoulder. I tired not to grind my teeth or thrash around.

"You've got it! You've got it! Now get it the fuck outa me!" She pulled out the bullet and

everyone got off. I pulled the pain pills out of my bag and took two, then handed them to

Caitlyn. Amanda started to wrap up my shoulder when there was a peircing scream from the

hall. A hunter was flying right at me. I heard swearing and screaming but I didnt care. When it

was right in front of me i punched it as hard as I could with my good arm. It gave off another

scream and hit the ground.

"Hurry it up Amy. We gotta move. Now." She nodded and finished. Caitlyn tried to stand up,

but fell over.

"C'mon, you." Edy picked her up and piggy-back style. I was angry. Understandably. I just had

a bullet removed from my shoulder and it hurt to move my left arm. Kody came up to me

with my uzi, saying "You dropped this, dude." I took it from him and started following the

signs marked "Elevator" And a zombie ran out from behind a desk. I put a bullet between its

eyes and never stopped. The zombies started showing themselves now that there was a loud

enough noise to attract their attention. We walked down a hallway with caution tape

across the doors. When we got to the end of the hall there was the elevator doors.

Murmurs of releif when through the group. There was a pile of ammo on a bed infront of the

doors. I walked up to the doors and pushed the "up" button. A loud grinding sound came

from the elevator shaft.

"Fuck! Everyone, get ready! Form a circle around Edy and Caitlyn!" A group of zombies tore

down the walls around us. There was no way to hear anyone over the sounds of gunfire.

Durring the fight the zombies started coming at us less and less, then there was a ding.

The elevator doors opened and a hunter jumped at Edy and Caitlyn. I shot it mid air and it

landed against a wall. We all rushed into the elevator and hit the highest floor. Thats when

everyone noticed that I looked dead.

"Jesus christ, Juce... You look bad." Caitlyn said first.

"Yeah. I'm a zombie now. Bit scary lookin arent I?"

"Your... Dead?" Asked Kody.

"I dont know yet. Can we focus on the task at hand, please?" The elevator stopped at the 35th

floor.

"I'll go first. Your hurt Juce, and you've been in the front the whole time." Said Kody.

"I'm not gonna argue." I responded.

This floor was under construction and it had started snowing, and this high up made it really

windy. I heard grunting and heavy breathing.

"Psst! Kody stop." I whispered "Theres a Tank around here."

He stopped dead. "Where?" Everyone started looking around carefully.

"I think hes just around the corner." He inched over to the wall and looked Into the other room.

"Yeah... Hes over there."

"Ok... Uh..." I looked around for a plan. The door way was right next to the edge. There was

construction machines around verywhere. "Get the fuel from the machines. Put them here." I

pointed next to the door. Joe put a can of kerosene next to the door.

"Now get his attention and when hes here, shoot the can." We all backed far away, so we

wouldent get hit with shrapnel, or burned.

"Hey! Fluffy!" I shouted. The tank bellowed and ran around the corner. As soon as it cleared the

door Kody shot the can. The force of the explosion threw it off the side.

"Nice!" Joe patted me on the shoulder

"Ouch..." He patted me on the left shoulder

"Oh... Sorry, brother"

We walked around for a while, the place was like a maze. We finaly found the stairs and there

was a safe room.

"Why don't we rest a bit. Were ahed of schedule, so why not." Asked Kody.

"Sounds good to me." Said Edy.

"No complaints here." I said. I sat down against a wall and took some food out of my bakcpack.

"Hey Sam, C'mere." She walked over and sat down. I handed her a candy bar and took out one

for myself. I looked around and everyone had their own food, so I didnt feel bad for not sharing.

"So... Juce... About your... You know..." Asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I got bit. I feel fine though."

"And you tried to kill me."

"You shot me! What do you expect me to do? Besides, I'm always trying to kill you!"

"True!" Everyone started chuckling at that.

"Like that time when I tried to teach you how to do parkour properly?"

"Yeah, I still have scars from that." I heard A helicopter in the distance.

"Theres the chopper, lets go!" I said. I stood up and headed to the door. The sound of the

helicopter was exciting the Infected.

"Not good..." Im opened the door and put down the seven infected in the area. I looked around

and found that we came out right next to the landing pad. But most of it was broken off.

"Why hasent Mike said anything?" Asked Amanda.

"Hes mute." I answered. I walked up on to whats left of the landing pad and sat down.

"Finaly. Safe." Said Charlie.

"Not so sure. Look." I pointed Down at the ground, where you could see the infected swarming

into the hospital. I heard a radio in the distance.

"I cant land unless you clear out the infected." I ran over to the radio, it was on the other side of

the roof.

"Hello?" I said into the microphone.

"You better get ready, cause I can see em comin for you. Theres a Mini gun on top of that room

and a large supply of ammo and guns. Use them to clear the infected out." I looked around and

saw a open military crate with ammo in it. there was a chest with guns in it on the wall.

"I have two infected with me-"

"What!"

"We're not gonna kill anyone!"

"Whatever. If anyone bites anyone in my chopper im killin em."

"Fine." I heard gunfire from above.

"You guys have to see this thing!" Charlie found the Mini gun. The first zombies started popping

up. I put down the radio and shot at all of them I could see. I looked out the front of the room

and saw infected getting turned into a fine red mist by the mini gun. And I heard coughing

coming from the right. I saw a smoker start draging someone from off the top. I shot it through

the tounge and the head. After a few minutes i noticed i was the only one on the bottom floor.

I didnt mind that much. I was almsot deafened by all the gunfire. After a few minutes I felt the

ground shake and a giant hole appeared right under me. I jumped back as a Tank climbed its way

up.

"You cleared it out enough for me to pick you up. But I cant get to where you all are. Get to the

landing pad as fast as you can!" Great... A tank in my way. I saw Charlie jump off the top and roll

when he hit the ground. I guess I tought him that much... He turned around and allmost fell

backwards, then started shooting at it. Everyone came down the stairs to get to the chopper but

stoped anad started shooting at the Tank. It was halfway out of the hole, and headed for me.

The floor under me started crumbling, and under it I saw nothing but writhing infected bodies.

I started running to cross the gap, even though I knew I couldent make it. The Tank was hanging

by on hand from a steel beam in the floor. It swung at me, I saw how I could make it over. I

jumped off the floor and used the tanks fist as a launching pad. I hit the ground, rolled, and

aimed at its head. It fell off the beam and broke through the lower floor, taking all the infected

under it down. I ran to a narrow point in the gap.

"C'mon! Jump!" I reached out with my good hand. Joe jumped first and made it no problem. The

infected started swarming again. Edy and Kody came from the back. Caitlyn allmost fell, but i

cought her. Sam jumped down from the roof and Mike and Amanda just hopped across.

"Get to the pad!" I yelled. The chopper was high off the pad, but had dropped a rope ladder. It

was a millitary carrier helicopter. There was gun shots coming from it. Sam ran next to me and

impaled an infect that was about to jump on my back. We started running for the ladder. Charlie

got up first and climbed like a monkey from hell up, then Edy and Caitlyn, With Mike, Joe, and

Amanda right behind. A somker grabbed me from behind and almost dragged me down before

Sam cut the tounge. The wind had almost blown the chopper off the pad. Sam made it and i

made sure to kill any infected around before I got on. A huge gust of wind blew the helicopter

away from the pad by two meters.

"Shit..." I threw my gun at a charging infected and ran twoards the ladder. I jumped. I missed.

But I did grab something. Sam had cought me. But she was upside down and hanging on by her

legs. The chopper started moving away from the building.

"Let me go, Sam." We passed over another building.

"No." A smoker grabbed my leg.

"Let go!" Another smoker grabbed my free arm.

"No!" One grabbed my other leg. I felt them get dragged off their buildings.

"Your going to fall too! Just let go, damnit!" This time, she let go. But not of me. She let go of the

ladder. I thought to myself _"Well... Best only one of us dies."_ I threw her mid air to the roof of a

near by building. Pushing myself away from it. I hit the edge of the building and bounced off. I

heard a sickening crack from my chest. I saw my life flash and had an idea. I pulled my sword out

and stabbed the concrete wall. The sword went in and slowed me down. But broke. I kept

falling. I landed on a truck. I fell through the top and landed in a box of cotton balls. I saw my

sword blade falling. straight down. I saw it stab me in the chest. I didnt feel anything. Lights

faded.

"If he's alive after that, I'll eat my damn suit."


	4. Day four

Suit, yeah? Who's that? And I looked over the last chapter thing... I almost stapled my hand to a wall for the mistakes i made... I have SOOO many ideas... Yet no time... Social day btw. FUCK REALITY! Mistake... ^

**DAY FOUR: BOOTS**

I was awake. Mostly. I was numb. Under snow. I couldent move my body. I tried to look around.

Everything was blurred. Everything was moving. I felt sick. I started to choke. I coughed and sent

bits of blood everywhere. I felt like electricity had gone through me. I could move. I could see.

I looked around. Something was wrong. I tried to sit up but I was pinned. I looked at my body.

There was something sticking out of my chest. It was keeping me down. I grabbed it with one

hand. That simple movement drained me. I grabbed it with the other. I could feel my hands

bleed. I pulled. I heard metal scraping metal. I felt metal scraping bone. I pulled it out. My sight

swam everything faded. I was on a building. People were all around me, but without faces.

They were all pushing me off. I looked down and saw a lake of blood. I heard a voice.

"Hell... He is actualy alive. Tough guy, eh? Wake up now, will ya?" British? Wake up? I'm

sleeping? A face formed out of the blood. A woman. Blonde hair. Long blonde hair. I felt

something on my arm.

"What the fuck!" I sat bolt upright. A sharp pain went through my entire body. I choughed up

blood. I laid back down.

"Agh! Fuck..." I looked around. There was a person in the truck. Short, female... Blue? No,

wearing a blue jumpsuit. And a gun. Not one i've eve rseen. Pointed right at me.

"Shit." Definately british. "You scared the hell out of me. Man your a tough one, no suit or

anything. The sword in the wall was a nice touch though. Verry dramatic." Why was she wearing

a jumpsuit? And a skintight one, at that.

"Arent you-" I coughed up blood. " Arent you cold?" I know I was. Freezing.

"Arent you dead?" Wit... Wonderfull...

"Mostly... Did you see where my bag went?" I needed to do something about this wound in my

chest. And my broken bones. Never broke a bone before. I was taking it well.

"Right to the point, eh? Good. I need someone like that. Here." She tossed the bag next to me.

I opened it and took out the first aid with my good arm.

"I'll help you with that." She walked over to me and helped me get my shirt off. It was freezeing.

"You should really be dead." I took the bottle of pain pills from the bag. I took four.

"Yeah." She had glowing spots on her jumpsuit. Or I was halucinating. "Your glowing."

"Perceptive." More wit.

"I need to find my friend. She should be on the roof." Sam was still up there if she was hurt.

"That girl you fell with? Yeah, we should find her." Good. Now who was this person.

"I'm-" She set the bone in my arm "-Fuck! I'm Justin. Friends call me Juce."

"Samus Aran. No nicknames." Anti social or serious... Can't tell, I'm guessing bolth.

"You done now?"

"Yeah. Your friend got off a bit better than you did."

"Good."

"But she broke her leg. And is she dead too?"

"Yeah. She's been dead longer than me though." Dont know by how much though...

"Shes waiting in the building. Up you go." She hoisted me up by the good arm. She was shorter

than me. Not saying much though. I am fairly tall, but not huge... She is short though...

"You don't need to carry me. I can walk fine." She let me go, I staggered a bit and grabbed my

bag before walking to the back of the truck.

"I can't climb out. Wanna open this for me?" I made a rather good sized hole in the roof.

"Sure." She jumped out. Completly. Not even grabbing the edge of the hole. Thats atleast 10

feet high. Crazy. A few sconds later the door slid up.

"Thanks." I jumped down and she started walking to a building. I followed her.

"So I crashed my ship into the ground about two hours ago." Ship?

"Ship?"

"Yeah. I'll show you after we get your girl."

"My girl?"

"Yeah. The one you fell with? Shes in that building." She pointed at a warehouse. "I'll wait here."

I walked up to the building. There was a loading door. It was closed. There was a normal door

next to it. I walked up and knocked.

"Sam?" I walked in. There was a fire and a makeshift bed. Sam was laying on it. I tossed a candy

bar to her. "You allright?" She clearly had been crying again.

"I'm fine. Are you O.K? You look terrible." My broken arm started to feel funny.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Mostly... How are we gonna get out of here now..." It started to hurt.

"That woman seemed to know where she wants to go." It felt like the bone was moving.

"Ah... Fuck..." It was deffinatley moving.

"What?" It hurt unbareably. I fell down.

"My arm..." It stopped hurting.

"What about it." I looked at it. I tried moving it. It wasnt broken anymore.

"It's... not broken anymore!" I took the bandages off of it.

"Great! Wish i could say the same." I walked over to her. Only her lower leg and been broken.

"I can cary you out of here." I picked her up and put her on my back.

"Samus is waiting for us, isnt she?"

"Yeah." I walked out. Samus was standing there, full in the wind. Not even shivering.

"We need to go. They're coming." I looked down the road. there was hundreds of them.

"Yeah. We do." I started running towards a car parked in front of the truck I fell into.

"What happened to your arm?" Samus started following.

"It's fixed."

"Wow. And the hole in your chest?"

"Still there." I put sam down on the passanger side.

"What are you doing?" Sam tried to steady herself on the car.

"Hotwireing the car." I opened the hood. "Samus, get in the car."

"Sure." I pulled a few wires and tied a few. I could see the dash light up. I tied a few more. The

engine started "Awesome!" I got in the drivers seat.

"Can you drive this thing?" Samus asked from the back.

"Course I can!" I put it in drive and sped off down the street.

"By the way Justin." Samus was looking out the back window.

"Yeah?"

"I got this from the truck." She held up my broken sword, with my blood halfway staining it.

"Great."

"Where are we going" Sam was looking in the glove box.

"My house. Theres a few things I want to grab." I found the highway and followed it in a home

looking direction. I ran over an infected a few times.

"You said something about a ship before, Samus. Should we head there next?"

"Yeah. I need to stick with you two for a while." She looked a little worried.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know where I am." Crazy again.

"Hows that?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when we're safe." I passed the campus.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Passed a Tank. It threw some rubble at us. It missed. I pulled

into my neighborhood. It was deserted.

"How old are you anyways?" Samus had her head inbetween the front seats.

"Almost 14." I pulled up infront of my house. My friends body was still there. Just under snow.

"And you can drive? And hotwire? And survive a fall like that?" She got out.

"And much, much more." I smiled and got out. "How old are you then?"

"24." She walked up to the wrong house. I opened Sam's door and helped her onto my back.

"Wrong house, shortie." I walked up to my front door and opened it.

"Shortie? I'll have you know-" Something was mvoing inside the house.

"Shh!" I peaked around the side. I didn't have any gun so i had to be carefull. I Inched in

carefully. Samus walked in and looked around.

"It's just a cat, you whimp." An infected come from the master bedroom and grabbed her.

"Watch out!" Sam called. I ran up and jump kicked it as hard as I could. I flew 4 meters. Farther

than I expected. The force knocked over Samus. I ran over and stomped on it's head untill it was

crushed. I walked over to the couch and put down Sam.

"Thanks." I nodded and walked into the master bedroom. Why was there a zombie in here?

There was an unfinished boul of chicken soup on the night stand... Slackers.

"What are you looking for?" Sam called from the living room.

"Special boots."

"Boots? We came here for boots?" Samus was in the fridge.

"More like roller skates... With rockets..."

"What?" Samus walked into the room. I started going through the closet.

"They have alot of sentimental value for me..." A present.

"Rocket skates?"

"Military issue." I found the pistol pete allways keeps. And 10 clips of ammo.

"What?" Samus walked over.

"A present from a freind. She was selected to test 16 Different types of rocket skates. She gave

them away, but kept one for herself."

"Good friend of yours?" She sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. Best friend." I walked to my room.

"What are these rocket skates then?"

"They're all different. For different occasions. Military occasions of course."

"Like recon and support?" She followed me.

"Yeah. I got the combat ones." I opened my closet.

"Wow..." She sat on my bed.

"Awesome arent they?" I pulled them out. They're metal and go up to the knees. With wheels

on the bottom. Completely red and black.

"They look kind of evil..."

"My own color choice." I took my boots off and sat next to Samus. I heard Sam rummage

through something in the next room. I slipped them on under my jeans.

"I should change. Would you mind?" I motioned at the door.

"Of course." She got up and walked out and closed the door behind her. I took the skates of and

laid them on the bed. Off with the jeans. Off with the shirt and the bag. Fresh underwear.

Thermal underclothes. Carpenter jeans and Tee shirt. Thick hoodie. Skates. I heard a loud thump

in the living room. I grabed my bag

"What are you two doing?" I walked out, the couch was on its side infront of the door.

"Her idea, not mine." Sam was on the floor. I picked her up and put her in a chair.

"I guess we're staying a while, huh?" I sat on the floor.

"Might as well." Samus shoved the couch against the wall. "I'm starving." I stood back up. I felt a

bolt of pain shoot across my chest.

"Ouch... I'll cook something" I walked over to the fridge. There was chicken and milk.

"You two like chicken, right?" I took it out and unwraped it. I pulled a pan out from next to the

oven, ploped the chicken on it, turned on the oven, and threw some spices on it.

"You can even cook?" Samus came in from the living room.

"Yeah." I stuck the chicken in.

"Great. How long?" I turned on the timer.

"Not long." And walked out. "How you doin Sam?"

"My leg hurts." I pulled the pain pills out from my bag.

"Take two." I sat down next to her. "So Samus... Who are you?" She walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm a boutny hunter, currently on a job for the Galactic Federation."

"A bounty hunter? For the Galactic Federation? So your an alien?" One more thing to pile on the

Wierd Shit heap.

"Not exactly. I'm human... Or as much as you are." Something to connect with?

"Then what?" She haent fully explained yet.

"I'll tell you about my mission then."

"Please do."

"I was sent here to stop the space pirates from destroying human life in the past."

"So your from the future? And you came after pirates?"

"Yes. They came to this time with a virus. You have the virus... Or a mutation..."

"Wonderfull." Ding! Chickens done! "I'll get it." I got up to get the chicken from the stove. Pain

shot through my chest again. "Ouch..." I took the chicken out of the stove and figured out how

hungry I really was. I cut it up and took a few plates from the cubbard, forks and knives.

"Hurry up! I'm about to eat Samus!" Sam called. Ah... Funny...

"Yeah yeah..." I stuck the rest on the table. I carried on plate on my head, beacuse I can.

"Here." I laid the plates infront of them. "Were gonna stay here for the night then?"

"Well... It is your house. Might as well... And i want to see how you use those rocket skates."

Samus said inbetween chunks of chicken.

"Nothing special. I just lean forward and it makes me go forward depending on how far I lean" I

inhaled the chicken.

"This is good." Sam choked out. I got up and put my plate in the sink. Samus came up behind me.

"You two know about me now... What about you two?" She put her and Sam's plate in the sink.

"She dosent remember anything past when I found her." I whispered.

"Oh... Well you can still tell though." She walked back, I followed.

"Well... Not much to tell..." I sat down.

"What about these dog tags I found on your bed?" She held up a chain with millitary style dog

tags.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I jumped for them. I fell on top of her trying to grab them.

"Hey, don't get so excited!" She handed them over. "You plan on telling us?" I got off.

"Yeah. Me and my friends all have these. We made a little group. Just a few of us."

"The people we found in the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a few others too." I slipped the tags over my head.

"You made a gang then?" Samus asked.

"Kinda. We didnt do any of the stuff you think of when you say gang though. All we really did

was get into little bits of trouble. We would run through abanded buildings and just cause

mischeif. Me and Charlie where the best..."

"Did you have a name?" Sam stretched out.

"Yeah. Kinda a dumb name though."

"What is it?" Samus was inspecting the carpet.

"We were Rose's."

"That is a dumb name. how many people where in it?"

"54 people."

"Thats not just a few! Thats a good amount of people."

"Well in the main group there was a just a couple. We did have people all over the state. 54 was

just the people in the city. I was more or less the leader."

"How many people all together?" Samus was interested now.

"About 40 or 50 every group... So I'm guessing 200 or more."

"And do they all just do their own thing.?"

"No. We had a system. New peope were called seeds. Then vines, buds, petals, and flowers.

There were verry few flowers. Most people stay at petals."

"What were you then?"

"I was the thorn." I looked at my tags.

"And thats as high as you can go?"

"Yeah."

"What did you guys actualy do?"

"There are other gangs around here. We made sure they didnt kill anyone."

"How?"

"Anonymous tips to the cops, sabatage, occasional beat downs."

"Did they have to pass some kind of test to get in?"

"No. We train them in parkour... And we teach them how to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah. Teahces you how to fight. And it's good with the ladies." Sam started snoring quietly.

"Sounds reasonable."

"I'll get some blankets for you two." I stood up.

"Thanks." I walked over to the closet next ot the bathroom and got two blankets.

"You really can handle yourself, can't you?" I handed her a blanket.

"Yeah. I generaly took care of myslef. My parents work alot." I put the other blanket over Sam

and walked to my room.

"Tough little kid..."

It felt good to sleep at home again...

Samus, eh? British, eh? Boots, eh? Realism, eh? Fuck realism. This is a story. I make it as un realistic as I want... I want boots like that...


	5. Day five

Theres gonna be aliens...And spaceships... And, and, and... I don't know. Maybe even zombies.

And im gonna be making a STRICTLY L4D thing later. No silly intrances from random videogame characters.

DAY 5: FLIGHT

"So what is it?" I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"I'll show you when we get there, just be patient." She puts her hands in her pockets.

"Cmon, Jamie. You know I hate waiting." I look around. We're on a path in the woods, heading

to her house. It was warm, with a breeze.

"I know. I just can't ruin it, it's too great."

"You shouldent have said that... Now I really want to know." I started running.

"I wont tell you." she followed. The path started going up hill and the sides became steep slopes.

I slid down the side and heard her follow. It leveled out fast so I hit the ground hard and rolled.

She didn't and fell over. I jumped over a fallen tree and headed to her house.

"Hey! slow down! You know I can't run as fast as you!" I stopped and waited.

"Need me to carry you?" I caught a glimppse of brown hair through some bushes.

"That didn't end so well the first time, did it?" She popped out of the bushes.

"Nah. Well, Cmon then. We're almost there." I started walking again. "So, what is it already?"

"Not gonna tell you!" We came out in her back yard. Her house was on a hill.

"Everytime we take that shortcut, I'm afriad your dads gonna shoot us." I walked up the hill a bit.

"Oh please. He only did that once. And he even missed!" She opened the door to her house.

"Wait here."

"Fine." I sat on the ground. After a few minutes the door opened, and she came shooting out.

"What on earth are you doing?" She flew over me, I ducked, and she landed behind me.

"This is what I wanted to show you." She was on wheels. I felt like I was suppsoed to be doing

something.

"What is it?" She had shoes under one arm. They looked like they went up to the knees.

"I don't really know... You know how my dad was in the military, right?" She sat on the ground.

"Yeah. Didn't he get shot?"

"Yeah, in the leg. He was picked to test non-lethal military equipment. Thats what these are."

"But he can't use them, right? He was shot in the leg.

"Yeah, I guess someone forgot about that, somewhere."

"So hes letting you test it?" I was having major deja-vu.

"And hes letting you test it, along with a few of my other friends."

"Your giving me military equipment?"

"Yours are special. I said it was non-lethal, right? Yours arent." She stuck her hand in one and

blades and wheels popped out. She took her hand out and they when back in.

"Your giving me 'Lethal' military equipment?"

"Yeah. Put them on." She gave them to me. They looked like normal boots, but metal. I slipped

them on and they fit like a glove. "Now I've seen you rollerskate, and this isnt much different.

Now lean forward a little and it should-" I leaned forward and shot off. The hill the house was on

worked like a ramp and shot me high into the air. I was headed straight for Jamies dads car.

I heard a thump.

I was home, in my room. Not about to break Jamies dads car. This is what I was forgeting. The

world had ended. My friends were alive, and I needed to find them. I needed to find out where

they are. And how to get there. It was still dark out. I needed to find out what that thump was.

The gun was next to me on the bed, I grabbed it and hopped off. I peeked out of my door and

saw Samus pointing her strange gun at the front door. She must have heard the door creek

because she pointed her gun at me. I pointed back and whipsered "Bang." I walked back into my

room and looked through the window, so I could see the front door. There was a boy there. He

didn't look infected, but he was hurt. I went back out.

"Help me move this." I started pulling the couch out of the way.

"You have no pants on." Sam was leaning against the wall. I happend to have no pants on.

"I should fix that. But still, move the couch. Theres someone out there. He dosent look infected."

I headed back into my room. Black shirt, thick hoodie, jeans, skates. I heard the front door open.

"Well, your just a little kid!" I walked out. The kid looked at me.

"Look out!" He pointed at me.

"He wont hurt you. Now lets take a look at that." She kneeled down in front of him. He had a

large gash down his arm. I walked over to my bag, next to Sam. The kid was watching me like I

was going to explode and kill everyone. I pulled out the first aid kit.

"Dose he talk?" The kid was still staring at me.

"Yeah, quit staring. It's rude." I threw the first ad at Samus. She started patching him up.

"You have a pet witch, too?" Sam looked a little angry at that.

"We are not her pets!" She started looking through my bag.

"Justin... I'm still a bit curious about your boots, or skates, or whatever they are." She finished.

"What are you talking about?" The kid was still staring at me.

"Stop staring at me. She means these." I lifted up a leg and made the wheels spin.

"I want to see how you use them." Samus stood up.

"You mean you wanna fight?" I looked in my shirt to see if the stab wound was still there.

"Basicaly." She started heading for the door. I followed her. There wasnt any snow in the road.

"So do you want to fight me without the boots to begin with? For, like, you know, Comparison?"

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. Now dont hold back!" She was about 10 feet away.

"I should be telling you that." I started running at her full speed. When I got close enough she

tried to round house kick me in the head. I ducked under her leg. She kicked hard enough that I

could feel the wind come off her leg. I leaned back on my arms and pushed up at her face with

my whole body feet first. She bent backwards to dodge it, she put one arm down on the ground

and pushed off backwards doing a backflip. She landed on her feet and I got back up on mine.

"Nice job so far." She said, clapping mockingly.

"You too." This time she started running at me. She jumped and tried to kick me. I dodged to the

side, I heard her land behind me. I round house kicked at her head. She blocked it with one arm.

She grabed my leg with the other and threw me.

"What the fuck!" I hit a house and broke through the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of

me. "Your so little! How can you throw me like that?" She stood in the middle of the road.

"Its a long story. Dose this mean I win?"

"Not by a long shot." I could tell my adrnenaline was pumping now. I ran at her a fast as I could.

I jumped and kicked at her face. She blocked with both arms. I jumped up off her arms. I went

up five feet. I came bakc down and tried to punch her in the face as hard as I could. She jumped

out of the way and I hit the concrete fist first. I punhced right through it.

"Wow. Did you mean to do that." Samus stood up.

"Not really." I tried to pull my hand out. "Aw crap. I'm stuck." I noticed Sam and the kid on the

porch. The kid was wide eyed and Sam was still going through my bag.

"Really? Your not trying to trick me into helping you so you can finaly get a hit in, are you?"

"Nope." I gave another tug and my arm came out. "Nevermind." I started running at her.

I jumped and spun twice to confuze her. I kicked as hard as I could. I caught her right in the jaw.

She flew into a different house. I heard a bunch of loud bangs and crashes.

"Oops... Are you dead, Samus?" I walked up to the hole she made.

"Oh, thats gonna leave a mark." She was in a pile of rubble.

"I think we should postpone this little brawl for a while." I looked down the street.

"Whys that?" She stood up.

"That." I pointed down the road. Our fighting had attracted a horde of infected.

"Yeah. Thats bad. Lets get out of here." Samus started walking twoards the car.

"The car wont work." I watched the kid look around the corner of the house. I didnt know his

name.

"And why is that?" She stopped.

"I forgot to turn it off, actualy..." I started walking twoard Sam.

"Really now? How could you forget that?" She opened the back door anyway.

"Well... I don't drive on a regular basis. Put on the bag Sam." I zipped up the pouches. "And

besides, I can get us another one just as easy, right?" I picked up Sam piggy back style.

"We don't have all that much time though." She came out of the car with my sword blade.

"Yeah your right. But we can just run for a bit right? Untill they loose our sent or whatever?"

"Yeah." She picked up the kid and slung him over her shoulder. "C'mere you."

"Hey!" He started squirming. "Put me down!"

"I don't think you can run away from them. So stop squirming or ill let them eat you!"

"Okay..." He stopped.

"Now I think that if you can give a kick that hard you should be able to keep up with me if I don't

try to hard." She sounded like she was trying to make fun of me.

"Is that a challenge?" I got ready.

"Only if you think it is." She got ready.

"Do we want to make this interesting?" I couldent help from smiling.

"Oh, a bet then?" The kid looked a little afraid.

"More of an extra challenge." I turned on my heel and faced the horde.

"I like the bet idea more." She turned around.

"We can bet." I didnt know what I wanted though...

"Great... Now if I win you have to... I don't know actually..." She scratched her head with the

blade. Sheesh... It was her idea.

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah I know! Fine then you have to kiss Sam." I could feel Sam shift uncomfortably.

"What! Fine. Then you have to make me a new sword!"

"Deal! Now what are the terms?"

"Wait a second! What do you mean by kiss?" Sam was right in my ear.

"Ouch. Not so loud. I have to put my lips on you." She shifted uncomfortably again. that was a

terrible explanation.

"Not just a peck. I want an intence lip-lock." She smiled.

"What?" Me and Sam said in unison.

"I want to see some tongue to!" She started laughing.

"Well then I want you to make me the best sword ever!" I couldnt think of anything at all!

"Can we go now?" the kid started whining. "This is uncomfortable!"

"Deal?" I reached out for a hand shake.

"Deal." We shook on it.

"We race to the highway!" I pointed past the hoard.

"Now go!" The kid yelled. We both ran as fast as we could. I could feel Sam secure herself on

my back as tight as she could. The infected wall was about three meters away. Samus was the

same distance.

"This might be fun." She jumped on the nearest infected and I lost sight of her.

"This is a bad idea!" Sam yelled in my ear.

"Yeah, I know. Now hold on!" I grabed the head of the nearest infected and slammed into the

ground as hard as I could. I put so much force into it that I ended up upside-down. I pushed

off and jumped into the chest of another infected. It fell backwards and grabbed my leg. I

stompped on its head and kicked its hand off. I could hear one coming from from behind and

another one from the right. I spotted Samus far ahead of me, jumpping over an infecteds head.

I started running as fast as I could while dodging in and out of infected hands. I heard a loud

shreek over the sounds of the infected.

"Shit!" I heard Samus, but I couldent see her. I saw a rather short infected running twoards me.

I used it as a step and jumped off its head. I was in an intersection I caught a glimps of Samus's

bright blue outfit off to the right, past a stop sign. I looked to see where I was landing and saw a

rather large looking infected. I adjusted myself so I would land on that specific one. I hit it

square in the chest and I felt it crack. I started running to help Samus. I ducked under the arm of

an infected and jumped over a trampled body. I saw the stop sign and had an idea. I ran and

kicked it at the base as hard as I could. It broke off cleanly with a loud dinging sound. I grabbed it

and swung. It chopped the heads off two infected and got stuck in the neck of a third. I yanked it

out started running toward Samus.

"Get the hell off me!" I spotted samus exchanging blows with a hunter. I hit in the head with the

flat side of the sign. I spotted the kid squirming under Samus.

"Tha-" I was running towards the finish again. I saw a group of infected running at me in a line.

I used the sign to pole-vault over them. I saw a boomer standing where I was going to land.

I brought the stopsine down on it as hard as I could. I missed its head and felt the sign cleave

through the colar bone and halfway through the rib cage. It spilled bile everywhere, distracting

most of the infected. I dodged and weaved in between a group of infected running for the bile.

One decided to chase me. I speared it right inbetween the eyes and pole-vaulted again, this

time to check on where Samus was nad how far to the highway I was. I spun and saw Samus

pointing her strange pistol at me.

"That bi-" I brought up the stop sign to block the shot. I felt a strong impact and an electric jolt

go through me. I heard Sam yell and I couldent feel my arms. I could feel Sam drop off my back.

I could feel my arms again. I turned around again and hit the ground. I looked up to see where

Sam was going to land. I threw the sign and speared three infected. I ran past them and caught

Sam. I started running again.

"You alright?" I ran under the arm of an Infected.

"Yeah." She was crying.

"I'm gonna get her back for that..." I could see the highway. There where no more infected, it

was just a sprint to the end. I glanced behind me. No Samus. I won. I reached the highway and

set down Sam. There were no infected on the highway either.

"Well, now I dont have to show you want a kiss is now, huh." Still no Samus.

"You made a terrible explanation for it." Was she stuck again?

"Yeah." I saw an infected fly above the others. "Think she needs help?"

"No." Wasnt going to help anyways. I opened the backpack and took out two candy bars. I

handed one to Sam and sat down.

"The whole bet thing was a dumb idea." I opened mine.

"Running through the infected with me on your back was dumb." I started eating it.

"Yeah..." Samus came out of the infected horde with her pistol in her hand and the kid on her

under her arm backwards. I raised up my arm and flipped her the bird. She shot at me again. She

shot slow moving orange bullets. I guess she realy is from the future. The bullet was going right

for my head.

"She has really good aim, huh?" It was still moving.

"Yeah. Are you going to just get shot?" I moved my head to the right.

"Nah." It whizzed past my ear, making a static sound and leaving behind the smell of ozone.

I got up and walked over to the side of the highway. I found a decent sized rock and walked

back. I threw it up a few times to judge its weight. I looked at the trees to see if there was wind.

I aimed at her chest and threw it as hard as I could. It was a little higher thatn her chest, but she

moved anyways. I saw the rock hit an infected in the back of the head and fall over. I finished my

candy bar and tossed the wrapper. I walked towards an abandoned pickup truck with a tarp over

the back. I pulled it off and found a dead deer.

"If the owner of this car was hunting... Then there should be guns in here." I opened the back

and dragged out the dead deer. There was a steel box near the front. I climbed in and opened it.

There was a hunting rifle strapped down and several boxes of amuniton.

"Jackpot!"

"Whatcha got there?" Samus had snuck up and was leaning on the side of the truck.

"A rifle. And by the way, getting shot hurts, and your bullets are electric. So dont shoot me." I

pulled out the rifle and pocketed allthe ammo I could. There was a scope on the rifle.

"Do you have to manually load that?" I looked through the scope.

"I dunno." I tossed it to her and grabbed the rest of the ammo.

"Nope, its not." I walked back to Sam and shoved all the ammo in the bag.

"Did you find a gun?" The kid asked, looking at the horde of infected.

"Yeah." I picked up Sam again. "And a car." I walked back to the pickup.

"Whats with the dead deer?" The kid ran ahead to the truck.

"The owner mst have gone hunting." The truck started up. "And left the keys behind."

"I'm driving!" Samus popped her head out of the truck.

"Do you know how?" I put Sam in the passanger seat.

"Of course I do. Now you and the kid have to stay in the back, because there are only two seats."

"Alright." I took the backpack from Sam, and Samus tossed me the rifle. "In the back." I picked

the kid up by the back of the shirt and put him in the back. Then jumpped over the side. He ran

over and closed the back again.

"I hope she knows where she 'crashed'." I hit the top of tha cab and we pulled out. I sat down.

"So, whats your name?"

"My parents call me Little Timmy."

"And where are your parents Little Timmy?"

"They went accross the ocean on business."

"You wanna see them again?" We drove over a bump.

"No!" I looked behind us and saw a flatened body.

"Why not?"

"They dont like me! They always lleave me with the nanny, who allways changes every week!"

"Sounds like you get to stick with us then." A kid with parnet problems... Great. Now that I think

about it... I must have some kind of parent problems too... Im not even stressed that mine are

dead... Is it just going to bite me later?

"Well, Little Timmy, Im Justin."

"Stop calling me Little Timmy. Its what my parents call me."

"I know, you said that."

"It makes me angry when they do that."

"Ill just call you Tim then, okay?"

"Yeah." I started smelling smoke.

"You smell that?" I stood up.

"No. What?" I looked around. I couldent see any fire. but there was deffinately smoke coming

from infront of us.

"Smoke." I grabbed the rifle and looked through the scope. I saw a horde of infected blocking

the road. I beat on the window to the cab. Samus reached around and oppened it.

"What?"

"Is that smoke where you crashed your supposed spaceship?"

"Yep. And what do you mean supposed?"

"We cant go this way."

"Why not?"

"Sam, open the glove box." I pointed for her. There were binoculars. "Hand those to Samus."

She looked through and stopped.

"Yeah. we cant go this way. Well, shit. Now what?"She shifted herself so she could see

everyone. Tim climbed out of the truck.

"Not a clue. Do you think we should try and find another way? Or wait untill they thin out?"

"Well it wouldnt hurt to look for a bit."

"Right. Tim! Get back in the car! I think I see an off ramp over there." I pointed down the road.

"I cant get back in." I looked over the edge. Time was too short to even grab the edge. I grabbed

him by the back of the shirt again and pulled him in.

"Lets go now." Samus pulled off again. I kept the rifle ready if anything decides to jump us.

I checked my pockets to see how much ammo I had. I pulled out a pistol.

"I forgot I had this! Here." I tossed it to Tim. " There might be ammo in the bag. I forgot." I pulled

out all the ammo i had in my pockets. There where about 25 clips in five neat little boxes. I took

all the bullets out of a clip and counted them. There were 15 bullets. Altogether I had a total of

300 hundred bullets on hand. I could kill a few neghborhoods with this. And why the hell would

a guy that came back from hunting have 300 bullets with him? we pulled off the high way and

started looking for another road towards Samus's ship. Which just happened to be convienently

placed in the center of the city. I saw somethingmove behind a car far infront of us. I looked

through the scope and kept an eye on that general area. Something moved again.

"Samus, watchout for that car over there. Somethins movin."

"I see it." I looked at the gun for the saftey switch.

"Where the fucks the saftey on this thing?" I turend it over. "Oh, there it is." I fliped it.

"Nice job. Its just a normal one. Not one of those jumpers."

"Theres more than those jumpers you know." I saw a random smoke puff from a tree.

"Like what?" I aimed at where it came from and shot. A smoker fell and landed in the middle of

the road. Its tounge had fallen out of its mouth and got snagged on something in the tree.

"Like that. Hey! theres a road over there. I think it might head to the city." I sat down.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry again." Samus said.

"Yeah, me to. If we see a liquor store lets stop. But in the mean time im gonna take a nap." I

leaned against the cab and closed my eyes.


	6. Day five5

Havent updated this in a while... School sucks, nuff said. Oh and if you cant tell, I'm not using something that has spell check, i don't have any of that fancy business... Unfortunately...

DAY 5.5: FLIGHT (Continued)

My wrists itched... And I was warm. I thought I was in the back of a truck, in the winter. I tried to

look around and everything was black. Or something was covering my eyes. I moved my head

left. Definitely covered. I tried to move my hands. They were tied behind my back. Rope. I tried

to stand up and hit my head on something hard, I assume it's metal because it made a loud

noise.

"It's awake!" I guess I'm in a cage... My hands are tied behind me to a metal bar.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I start working the knot on the rope.

"Hey, it can talk." Same voice, a man.

"She told you he could." A woman. Maybe. You never know.

"I get a little claustrophobic, so if you could get this blindfold off I would appreciate it."

"He sounds nice enough to me." Another man, younger than the other. The knot loosened.

"I'll get it off him." The older man said. I could hear boots. Heavy boots. The knot came off.

Either I'm awesome, or these people suck at knots. I got ready to get me a hostage.

I heard metal scrape metal. My blindfold got tugged off. A fuzzy, angry looking mans face was

about a foot from me. I punched as hard as I could at his forehead. I hit him dead center, dazing

him. I kicked his thigh, causing him to spin and wrapped the rope around his neck.

"Danes!" The woman pointed an unnecessarily large gun in my direction. I didn't see the other

one. I heard something behind me. I jumped over the man, hit the ground and rolled left.

"Kill it!" The man I hit yelled. I looked around quickly. I was in a warehouse, up against a wall.

There was a door behind the woman, and another behind the younger man. I had to take one

down. Then I had a better idea. These people were soldiers, judging from their outfits. The

woman was aiming at me again, and the young man was helping the older one to his feet. I

dodged behind a stack of boxes before she shot, and got close to the ground. I looked at where I

was standing a second ago. There was a giant crater in the cement. I heard a gun shot and felt

something land on my head. I looked up and saw a giant hole in the boxes.

"Hey, uh... Look." I moved behind another stack of boxes, trying to make it so they don't know

where I am. "I just don't like being tied up alright? I wont do that again if y'all don't tie me up."

"How can we trust you?" The older man, I'm guessing his names Danes. I climbed up on a box

quietly.

"Uh... Good question, actually. Do you guys know where my friends are?" I sat down.

"Yes." The younger one. He sounded scared to me. I heard muttering.

"Can you take me to them?" I didn't have my jacket. "And can I have my jacket?"

"No." A gunshot, and a hole appeared right next to me. That lady has some skill, I gotta say.

"Why not?" I looked out through the hole. They where all watching different parts of the room,

but not the middle. I looked up at the ceiling. There where all beams across it, and I had a bad

idea. I started climbing up.

"They need to be secured and sent to quarantine." Danes shifted uncomfortably. I started

shimmying across the beams to the lights. The light hung down a foot from the ceiling.

"And where is the quarantine?" There was one row of light for the room, unsafe but good for

me. I got ready to pull the wires.

"Here and the entire east side of the city." the young one again. Scared for sure, and for good

reason.

"Thanks." I pulled the wire, making the room pitch black. I jumped down. I heard gunshots and

felt pieces of glass and ceiling land on me. I could see better than they could I guess because I

was right in front of the woman and she didn't see me. She pulled out a flashlight and turned it

on right in my face. She screamed and I grabbed her hand, making her drop the light.

"I really do just want my friends back." I felt something cold against my neck.

"Your a hazard, we cant just let you walk around." Danes. I let her go and put my hands up.

"I know, I know. And whoever tied that knot sucked." I head hissing and the room glowed red.

"Duncan... I thought you said you were a damn boyscout." She motioned for me to turn around.

"I was! That was the Ropers Knot! He had to of cut it to get out." My hand where pulled down

and I thought tied again, but I felt metal. Handcuffs where the way to go in this situation.

"He doesn't have a knife, I checked him myself." She pushed me towards the door.

"Reapers don't need knives to cut." Danes said from behind me. Reaper?

"Hes a Reaper?" She stopped and I could feel her back up. I pulled against the cuffs. They bent.

"I sure am." I broke the hand cuffs and turned around. Sounds cool.

"Wait... Whats a Reaper?" I pulled the rest of the handcuffs off.

"Yeah, whats a Reaper?" Duncan was in the back, with a flare and gun pointed at me.

"We need to take him to the commander, now start walking." He motioned towards the door.

"Man, your angry." I started walking." I'm Justin, by the way. Friends call me Juce." I opened the

door. "I'm honestly new to this whole being a zombie thing, so I'm not as big a threat as you

think I am. So go ahead and let your guard down." I walked across a street. No infected in sight.

There were tents though. Big ones. And people walking around, some hurt, some not. But they

were all looking at me.

"Oh my god!" I waved at the crowd Someone in the crowd picked up a rock and threw it. It

missed, but it goteveryone else to do it too.

"I'm gonna dodge these rocks. Just telling you. So, like, don't shoot me." I cough one about to hit

me in the head. I looked for where we were heading. It was the road, through the crowd.

"I hope you don't expect me to go through these guys."

"I do." I dodged a rock.

"Well, I'll wind my own way there, thanks." I ducked under a rock heading for my head and

heard it hit him. I ran into an alley. I glanced behind me and nearly got shot, they were chasing,

and were right behind me. I saw a dumpster under a fire escape, then thought better of it. They

have guns. No cover on a fire escape. I saw a window on the same side as the dumpster. Too

high for them to jump with all their gear, maybe too high for me. I jumped on the dumpster

then jumped away from the window. I hit the other wall and pushed off as hard as I could. I

crashed through the window, landing in a bathroom. I got up, brushed off all the glass bits. I had

a small cut on my arm."Hes a god damn ninja!" Duncan yelled under the window.

"Hold on a second would you guys? I have a cut." I opened the medicine cabinet and got a box

of band-aids. "Okay, you can keep chasing me now." I applied the band-aid appropriately and

opened the door. It was an apartment building, so I headed up. I looked for a flight of stairs and

heard the soldiers crashing through the place to find me.

"I'm heading up you guys! I'll be able to get there with less of a problem on the roofs."

"Stop!" Danes. Silly guy, him. I started climbing. It was a nice enough place though. Occasional

blood spatters every few floors. I reached a locked metal door at the top.

"Hey you guys... I need a hand here this door is..." I kicked it and it came off its hinges." Oh...

Never mind."

"Slow... Down..." I don't know who said that, but they sure had a work out. I walked out on the

roof, and it was damn cold. I headed back down a floor. The lady soldier was leaning up against

a wall, covered in sweat, when she saw me she pointed her unnecessarily large gun at me. I

rolled into the nearest room as the walls tried their best Swiss cheese impersonation. I found a

closet and looked through it. I found a heavy black hoodie.

"Verry nice. Hey, lady, whats your favorite color?" I put it on and jumped through a hole she had

made in the wall before she could shoot at me and I got back on the roof. It was still cold but I

would live. I turned around and she was standing there.

"Did I ask where your commander guy was?" I put my hands up. She was out of breath and didnt

even try to aim at me anymore.

"You... Are an asshole." She was really tired. It wasn't that bad of a run.

"I know. But what building is it? I can get there myself." I sat down crossleged.

"Its the bank. You know I cant let you go alone. I mean, I can tell now that you don't really want

to hurt anyone. But its all necessary." She sat down.

"Ugh... By the way, why do you have such an unnecessarily large gun?

"This?" She held up her unnecessarily large gun. "This is the AA12. Fully automatic stainless

steel shotgun. 300 rounds per minute. Strictly military issue. I've got slug rounds in at the

moment, but I think they have explosive rounds for it. Haven't seen them yet but, you know."

"By the way. Those handcuffs, were they plastic or something?" she sat back down.

"No. They were stainless steel too. Reapers do that." Where were her friends anyways?

"Yeah, and about that whole Reaper thing. Sounds cool and all, but what is it?"

"It works a little like this." She pulled out a stungun and stood up.

"Wait, what?" She shocked my arm. the world faded for a second.

"Ouch... That HURTS!" My arm was all tingly feeling.

"Pull up your jacket." There where two holes burned into my sleeve.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I pulled up my sleeve. "Strange... You only recently got infected, right?"

"Yeah." I looked at my arm. There where two little black spots on my skin.

"That explains it. We had someone down south become a Reaper. He got shocked by an outlet

and had something wierd happen to his skin. Then a few days later he got shocked again and his

skin turned black and rock hard."

"Down south? This crap was happening already?"

"Yeah. We thought we could contain it but... Shit happens."

"Oh, your friends are here. Shoot at me a bit if you want." I stood and turned around.

"Your going to jump that? Thats atleast a good ten feet accross."

"Yep. Its five feet down too." I ran and jumped. Alot farther than normal. I dont know if i was

still going to clear it though.

"Shoot it!" The older guy. Man, he must have had a really bad day. I felt something tug on my

arm. I hit the ground running and looked at my arm. There was a bullet hole it the sleve, and the

bullet just nicked my arm. I was nearing another gap, but this building was atleast three stories

taller than the one I was on. I could dive through a window though. The window shattered and I

could hear bullets hitting the roof and see them hitting the building ahead. I hopepd the gap and

landed in a living room. I ran past someone sitting in a recliner seat reading a book with

headphones. He looked at me and stared blankly. I waved and ran past. I ran through a

bathroom and jumped through a window aiming for a fire escape. I felt a punch in my back. My

aim was thrown off and I hit the side of the fire escape. The entire thing moved and I grabbed

the side. There was blood on my hands and I slipped down. My legs caught on the lower level

and I flipped over. Some how they didnt break but the fire escape moved and creaked. It slowly

started lowering. My legs slipped free and I fell into the ally on my back. My back felt warm and

cold at the same time. I looked up and the fire escape hit the side of the opposite building, then

fell. I closed my eyes and covered my head. I could hear impacts all around me. Then it was dead

silent. I moved my arms and looked around. The fire escape fell all around me. I was trapped

under it though. The floor to one of the levels was a foot from me, keeping me pinned. I could

feel something wet spread accross my chest and pool under me. I pushed against the floor and it

lifted enough for me to get to my knees. I kept pushing enough to almost stand up. Then it

snagged on something. I whent down to my knees and pushed up as hard as I could. The floor

hit what was snagging it and pushed past it. I could see around me now. I was holding the floor

to a fire escape above my head. I'm awesome. I was in an ally surrounded by rubble and metal.

I'm awesome. And there was a lady in a white jacket with a fur hood staring at me. I threw the

fire escape to a wall and walked through the rubble. I walked up to her and extended my hand,

for a hand shake. She stared at it, then she shook it.

"Hi. I'm Justin and clearly, I'm dead. Nice to meet you." I looked at my hand and it was covered

in blood. She shook it anyways. She's awesome. She was staring at my chest though.

"What, is there something on my shirt?" I looked down and there was a baseball sized hole in

my chest. "Damn that lady has some good aim! And I liked this hoodie too..."

She must have come back to her senses because she said "I know who you are, we where in the

same class together. Remember art?" She took her hood off. I knew her.

"Nikki? Your alive? Nice!" I dropped her hand and hugged her.

"And I thought you would have survived." She hugged me back. We let go.

"Ah damn. I got blood all over your fancy coat." I looked at the hole in my chest.

"Ah, its fine. I stole it from a store on my way here. You should get that looked at."

"Yeah. But first, the bank is that way, right?" I pointed where the soldier lady told me it was.

"Yeah. Want me to take you there?" She took off the jacket.

"Nah, I cant walk in the street." She handed me her jacket.

"Wear this and cover your face. Its gonna be fine." I put on the jacket and pulled the hood over

my face. She took my hand and started running twoard the bank, dodging people and little cars.

"So what have you been up to lately, eh?" She said.

"Nothing much. Been trying to find a few friends, help out this space woman find her space ship

so she can go back to space to fight space things with space guns. And getting used to being a

zombie. Not bad so far." I stumbled a bit. Blood loss maybe. Funny how no ones looking at me.

"Oooh, sounds fun. Can I join? It gets a little dull here." We wove our way through a cluster of

tents. I over heard a soldier on a walky-talky say something about an escaped hazard.

"If your up to it. Its pretty epic and dangerous. We there yet?" We stopped.

"Yeah. Where can I find you again?" She walked up to a building with soldiers all around it.

They didnt give her a glance.

"Uh... Just stay back here." I walked down an ally behind the bank.

"Why back here?" She followed. I gave her back her jacket.

"So your out of sight. And I cant get in through the front. Too many soldiers." I looked around.

"Good point." She put the jacket on, even with all my blood on it."Ooh smells like you."

"Your funny. See you in a bit." There was a drainage pipe leading past a window. I started

climbing that. I slipped and fell, I had too much blood on my hands.

"Here." She handed me a long piece of fabric and some black gloves. I stood back up.

"Thanks." I wiped up the blood on my hands and wrapped the fabric around my chest to help

stop blood getting everywhere. I put the gloves on and started up the pipe. Much easier. I made

it to the window with no problem. It was unlocked so I just slid it up.

"Good luck, dont get shot again!" She waved.

"Thanks." I stepped through the window into an office. Empty and quiet. I could hear voices

from a door. The door had a window in it and I could see it led to a indoor balcony type thing,

overhanging a main room where Samus, Sam, my bag and my boots were. Samus was talking to

an older looking fella. I opened the door and jumped down.

"Howdy folks." Soldiers from several parst of the room aimd at me. "Oh come on, Thats not

nessecary."The old guy waved them off.

"Well I guess you win Samus. Aber! Get her the supplies." A soldier in the corner saluted and

walked off.

"Told you he would be here." She smiled. And looked at the hole in my chest. "Ouch, what

happened to you?." She pushed my stuff to me.

"Nothin much. Escaped three soldiers, dodged a hail of rocks, ran through a storm of gun fire,

got shot and had a fire escape fall on me. Nothing exciting really." I slipped my boots on. Damn

they were comfortable. "How are you doing Sam?" Her cast was off, so I guess she was all

healed.

"Fine. Are you okay? Thats a really big hole." She looked extremely worried.

"I'm fine. I would be dead by now if this was gonna do anything, So are we going to leave soon?"

"Soon, I just want to ask a few questions." The old guy said. He motiond for me to sit. I did.

"Ask away." i pulled the fabric off my chest.

"Do you know what you are?" He leaned back, not bothered about the blood stains this chair is

going to suffer.

"I have an idea. Your soldiers said I was a reaper." As if on qeue they busted through the door.

Sweating and panting.

"Sir, Sergeant Mallick!" The lady saluted. So did her little friends. "The target has esca..." She

noticed me. "Oh lord. I'm in deep shit now..." She whispered. She slouched a bit.

" I know Jenn. At ease, I knew he would escape. Even if he is just a fresh one." He smiled. I like

this guy. He seems to be a good natured guy. From all the shiny stuff on his jacket I guess hes a

Colonel or something important like that. "Now, from what Samus here tells me, your a good

kid. A naughty kid, but a good one." Naughty?

"And You dont know what a reaper is, do you?" He leaned back and laced his fingers together.

"No, I dont." I hope he dosent mind if im not formal.

"Well a reaper, in short, is the most adaptable infected gene because the infected retains its

intellegence. But the infection in the reaper tends to drive them insane. From our studies on

infected movments, the infection 'thinks' and reacts."

"Like... Ants." I hope this isnt long.

"Yes. Like ants. But it has different... Hoards. There are quite a few reapers, and the reaper only

infects when he or she wants to. They can chose, unlike the common infected. But when a

reaper infects it controlls the infected, each and every individual."

"I can see why they go mad."

"Yes. Thats all we know for now about the reaper. Perhaps you can help us further our

research?" He looked honestly hopefull. I thought about it. I had to find my friends, help Samus,

and if possible, save the world.

"Sorry, I cant. I do want to help, I just need to do a few things first." He looked a bit sad.

"Well You can contact me with this." He handed me a big walky-talky. "You can contact me from

anywhere in the world with this. Just hit the little red button on the bottom."

"Thank you." I got up.

"I hope you call soon." He smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"If its about the little boy you came with, hes fine." The soldier that left came back with a big

box being carried by him and onther soldier. "These are for you. Thank Samus.

"What is it?" The soldiers brought it up to us and opened it.

"Toys." Samus looked too happy. The box was full fo guns and ammo.

"Hey, you shot me with one of these didnt you, Jenn?" I pulled out an AA12 and pointed it at

her. She ducked. I couldent help from laughing. "Ah... That hurt. Lets hope you never have to

find out how bad." I grabbed my bag and filled it with shells for the AA12. I grabbed some pistols

and stuffed them in my pocket. I grabbed as much ammo as I could fit in my bag.

"This is all for you two. I dont need it." Samus grabbed a big bag and an AK47. She filled it with

ammo. Then she grabbed a red light scope and fixed it to the gun.

"Here." She gave it to Sam.

"I cant use this!" She held the gun funny.

"Good time to learn." I helped her into the backpack. I snagged a combat knife and fixed it to

the backpack strap. The old guy laughed.

"You wont need that. Look at your hands." I looked at my hands. My finger tips looked sharp.

"Well thats new. A knife is nice to have anyways." I started to walk out. "I'll see you later

Miss Mallick." I waved and walked out.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Im gonna go get a friend." I walked into an ally. "Hey Nikki! Lets go!" She ran out of a corner.

"Where are we headed?" She threw some keys at me.

"Dunno. Lead the way Samus." Samus walked away. "Wheres the car for these keys?" Nikki

pointed down the road. I handed Nikki the pistols and walked twoards where she pointed.

"I'm driving again." Samus snatched the keys from my hand.

"Fine." The car was a big black van. One small window on each side. The back opened. I got in.

"Thats a big gun." Sam poked a mini gun mounted in the back. The floor had carpet and

blankets. "Looks comfy though."

"Lets go find some food." I jumped in the passanger side. The car rumbled then rolled away. I

closed my eyes. Nikki and Sam started talking in the back about something I dont care about.

Then the car stopped. I looked around. We were just at a quarantine gate. The gate opened

enough for us to get through and we rolled through.

"Damn I'm tired... And hungry." Something landed in my lap.

"Here." Nikki gave me a really big candy bar. I looked back and Sam had one too.

"Thanks." I started eating.

"Hows that store look for food?" Samus pointed at a blood stained party store.

"Looks excellent." She stopped the car and I hopped out. I tried to open the door but it was

locked. So I just kicked the window and walked in. I walked to the fridges and grabbed as many

cafinated drinks as I could. Samus grabbed cans and chips. I walked back to the car and placed

my findings in the back.

"Whats that?" Sam picked up a bottle.

"Soda. Its like the cady bars." I opened one and drank from it, then gave it to her.

"It looks... Bad." She drank it and started coughing. "It hurts!" She started tearing up.

"Then dont drink so much at once!" She tok a little sip this time.

"Oh, its actually kind of good." We started driving again. I closed my eyes again.

Next thing I knew it was sun set. "Hey." Samus was shaking me. "You get first watch. I'll take

over at midnight" Then she went in the back and fell asleep. Fast. We were in the middle of the

city. About a mile or two from the smoke. I watched the sun go down and the moon go up

without anything exciting happen. It was midnight. I could let Samus sleep a little longer.


	7. Day six

Not gonna lie, I kinda missed doing this. Its fun, but im a bussy fella. and im easily distractable. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Years!

**DAY**** 6: ****CONTROL**

Something moved. I can't tell what it was. But I saw it. I damn well know I saw it.

"Samus." I put my hand over her mouth. Her eyes opened, and gave me the dirtiest look ever.

"The hell you want?" She pushed my hand away.

"Shhhh! Shut up!" I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the windshield. Something bumped up

against the car. Scratching noises from the doors. Mumbling.

"I see we have a problem." She rubs the sleep from her face. "I'll wake them up. You make a

plan. Man... This sucks." She gets to the task.

_Ok__. __So __we __have __a __mounted __minigun__. __Good __to __have__. __looks __like__ 5 __boxes __of __ammunition __on __the _

_floor__... __One __hundred __rounds __or __something __each__. __One __still __in __the __gun__. __Who __knows __how __much __in _

_there_. I opened my bag. there were two drum cartridges, or whatever you call them, for the

AA-12. I'm guessing 50 each, or something, and there were a shit ton of loose shotgun shells._I_

_ can__'__t __tell __the __difference __between __slug __and __buck shot __rounds__, __so __I __guess __thats __a __surprise__. __Plan__, _

_plan__, __plan__. __Don__'__t __get __distracted__. __Me __and __Nikki __sit __up __front__, __blast __the __shit __out __of __any thing __we __see__. _

_Samus __and __Sam __sit __in __back __on __the __MG__, __Sam __killing __what __get s__close__ (__Not __much __I__'__m __betting__) __and _

_Samus __just __goes __to __town__. __God __I__'__m __so __tired__. __Yeah__, __that __sounds __good__. __Do __I __still __have __a __hole __in __my _

_chest__?_ I check. _Yep__. __It__'__s __there__. __And __it__'__s __weird__. __All __healy __and __shit__._

"What's the plan?" Samus grabs my shoulder. I look back and Sam and Nikki are ready

looking, and Nikki has the AK all set.

"You have the safety off right?" I check my own gun too. Hers is off and so is mine. "Allright,

heres the plan, Nikki, You and me up front, blasting away at whatever's there. Headlights would

help probably, Samus, you and Sam blast out the back on that MG. Watch that first box, cause I

don't know what's in it." I move to the front of the van. "We ready?"

"Yeah." Nikki whispers. Sam just nods and Samus is already on the MG.

"Alright. And Samus, open the door before you shoot." I sit in the drivers seat. "I'm turning on the

car, and then the lights." I grab the keys and take a deep breath. "Go!" I turn and open the door.

The headlights turn on and I hear the back doors crash open. We were in a horde, and I could

not see the end of it. I hear the MG shooting and Nikki shooting. I close the car door. All I see are

Infected, not moving, just looking. One is less than 10 feet away from me. Just looking. Then

they run. And I shoot. The gun doesn't kick at all. I don't have to aim. I can't see where I'm

shooting, and the only way I can tell I'm hitting is from the blood spattering on my face. My eyes

adjust to the dark. I see them well, I aim at the nearest one and shoot, parts of him go flying. I

aim and shoot again, two go down. Something hits my back, I elbow backwards, catch a chin,

and I kneel. It falls back and loses its head to my gun. One of the guns stop, and I hear a

scream, its Nikki. I scale the car, and asses the situation. Shes on the ground, against the car,

kicking and fighting. The horde is not as big as i thought, most of them behind us, good for

Samus. I jump down, with Nikki on the ground between my legs. I have one head under my boot.

I spin my wheels as fast as I can, and it grinds away into goo. One runs at me and I hit it with the

butt of my gun. I start shooting, one on the right, dead, one on the left, dead, one on the right,

dead. Nikki starts shooting, too. The horde thins, I can see the buildings past the body's. The Mg

stops shooting. One of them crawls at me. No legs. It trails its insides behind it, In a strange

joyful way, like a parade. I stomp out its head.

"Ugh, you need a shower" Nikki stands up behind me. "Thanks for the save though, kinda

badass. Just saying. The wheel thing was gross, and you could have..." I turned around to listen

"Oh, eeeewww. You're covered in it! Its all over your face, theres some chunks on your jacket."

She touches my head. "Ooooh... Gross, you have an eye in your hair."

Sam and Samus poke their heads out of the car window.

"You are NOT getting in this van like that!" Samus says, and locks the doors.

"Fine, I'll just car surf until we find somewhere that I can change." I get on the hood of the car.

"I can't see like that."

"Fine." I get on the roof. I did feel pretty nasty. Nikki got in the back and we started off. There was

snow on the ground, but I didn't feel cold anymore. I took off my jacket, and my shirt and

inspected the foul. And it was FOUL. There were bits, blood, gibs, chunks, giblets, kibbles. Nasty

fluids of weird colors. And it SMELLED! Horrid, and it was on me too... Everywhere... I pulled the

eye out of my hair and didn't even look at it, I just threw it as hard as I could.

"Fucking A. I wouldn't mind this, If it wasnt so nasty." I tried wiping my hands off on my pants,

only to realise they were also covered in blood.

"You say something?" Samus shouted.

"No. This is fucking gross." I stood up. The van wasn't going too fast, no hard turns. The smoke

was still a while off, at this speed, I'm guessing an hour, maybe. Off with the boots, awfully

grimy, but they just wipe off fine. Off with the pants, no saving them. Boots back on. I sat

down again. We were passing abandoned cars, stores, apartments, garages.

"Hey, I bet one of these apartments has a place for me to clean up, and maybe find some new

clothes." The moon was almost blocked by the buildings behind us. The sun wasn't rising yet

"Yeah, maybe. This windshield is splattered with blood, and its not coming off." She pulled the

van over, the headlights flashed off of a window and blinded me for a second. I slid off the side of

the van, and Nikki stepped out of the passenger door.

"I thought thats what you would do. Hell I would too." She says. I look at the buildings. Small gaps

in between each different one. I can tell where the different apartments are, in each building.

Some lights on, some not. At least the power is still on, that means water is too, hopefully.

"Hey, you're all healed up." Nikki pokes where I got shot.

Sam and Samus walk around the front of the van.

"Boxers? Eh, fine. Powers on, thats good. Maybe water is too." She starts toward one apartment

building, Sam walks up behind me and just stands there. Samus tries the door.

"Locked, it's a big heavy door too." She punches the door. "I can't break it down."

"I'll check if theres another another way in." I start towards the alley.

"Your gun?" Samus points at the car.

"Oh yeah, I might need that." I walk back and jump on the hood, snag my bag and gun, then run

back towards the alley.

"Don't make too much noise. Who knows what's around here." Nikki said.

I shouldered my gun and started walking. The windows were only on the front and a floor up.

maybe the back had another way in. The alley had a few garbage bags blocking the way, and

was about 50 feet long. The back had a few piles of snow around, I could see blood in them. No

bodies, a few cars, trash cans. The back door was just like the first one, but there was a balcony

above it, and it looked like I could get to it. I grabbed a trash can and dragged it over. I leaned it up

against the opposite building. I hopped up, and the lid sunk a little under me. I could see the

balcony, a nice little set, fancy chairs, glass table. I shimmied over the railing and tried the door,

also locked. The window next to it, however, was not. It slid up easily. I stepped on a dead

body and tripped down a flight of stairs. Silently, I did it silently. I didn't bother to get up. I just

looked for a second. Usual fake carpet, made of recycled plastics, nothing special, flight of stairs

on both sides, big doors at each end, two doors on this floor. Closed. I could see Samus look

through a window near the other door. She was laughing at me. I stood up, brushed off, and

flipped her the bird. I walked back up the stairs and checked the dead body. She had been shot

in the head, and her eyes were a milky white color. She didn't look like the kinda girl who carries

a purse, so I checked her pockets. Cell Phone, keys, wallet.

"Thanks." I took the keys and walked back downstairs. She had a few of them. I started going

through them while walking towards the door, and then I realised theres no way in hell I could tell

what one was which. I started trying keys, until one worked. I took it off the ring and opened the

door.

"Took you long enough." Samus walked past, followed by Sam, who only walked past me and

stood by the wall next to me, then Nikki who ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"I have a key ring, I'm guessing it has a key to one of these apartments, I don't know what key, or

what door. I'll just give each of us a key and we start working through I guess."

"Ugh. Thats gonna take all day," Samus snatched the key ring from me. "I guess I'll take the top."

She ripped a key off the ring, breaking the ring in the process.

"Don't have to be so mean to the damn thing," I said, when she threw it at me. "Sam, Nikki, you

too can look together," I took a key off what was left of the ring, "Watch each others backs, eh?" I

tossed a key at Nikki, she caught it in one hand.

"Of course. C'mon Sam." They walked up the stairs after Samus. I took the last key that looked

like it would work in this apartment off the ring.

"Augh! This is taking too long!" Samus yelled from the top floor I'm guessing "I'm fucking

starving!" She started beating on something, I'm guessing a door.

"Hey! We want the door to work, not to be kicked in." I started on the doors.

"I don't care! I'm hungry." I heard her walk down the stairs "What are you two laughing at?"

"Theres probly still chips and crap in the car." She walked down the stairs next to me.

"Fine, I'll go wait in the car. come get me when you're done." She threw her key at me and

stormed out.

"She must really be hungry..." The first door didn't work, or the second one, or any on the first

floor, with either keys, mine or Samus's.

"Any luck up there?" I called, walking up the stairs.

"Nope." they were probably at the top, I guess. I tried Samus's key on the first door on my right,

and it turned, I felt the lock disengage.

"Hey! I got one open!" I opened it a little bit and looked inside. It didn't look bad. All I could see

was the living room. A brown 3 person couch, glass coffee table, flat screen Tv mounted to the

wall. Window on the other side, curtains drawn, overhanging light.

"Hows it looking?" Nikki came down next to me without me noticing. She put her hand on my

shoulder. I opened the door the rest of the way.

"Pretty good." I walk in, there's a kitchen on the left, no door, just attached to the living room.

"I'll go get Samus then." Sam was looking in from the door, she head off. I look through the

kitchen. Nothing special. Half a loaf of bread was left on the counter and somebody left a jar of

peanut butter open on the counter. I put the cap on it and Nikki sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower, I think this crap is crusting into my hair... Do me a favor and look for

a change of clothes for me while I'm in there."

"Sure thing, this is a girls house, right? I don't see much luck happening with clothes for you"

"Hey, maybe shes married, or has some of her boyfriends clothes here or something like that."

"Maybe, I'll keep an eye out."

Where the kitchen joined the living room there was a hallway that led straight back into three

rooms, on on the right, one on the left and one at the end. The one at the end had a bunch of

boxes and random crap piled around. The one on the right was a bedroom, big double bed, stuff

like that, and the one on the left was the bathroom. Decent sized bathroom, decent sized tub.

Near the door were some cupboards, with towels stacked and folded. I turned on the light and

closed the door. I heard the front door slam.

"Wheres the food! And Justin?" Samus yelled. shes gonna attract some zombies at this rate.

"Hes taking a shower. Chillout, make a sandwich or something." I heard Nikki closer. I turned on

the water and it came out burning hot. I turned the cold on a little and pulled off my boxers. They

were almost completely red with blood. I threw them in a corner and check the water again. It

was warm.

"I guess he's in luck, she did have a boyfriend, or something like that." She knocked on the door

"Hey, I got some clothes for ya. I'll just put them inside. Unless you need help or something like

that." She started opening the door

"Nope. No help needed here, just leave them by the door, and thats fine" I hopped in the shower

and pulled the curtain over before she saw anything.

"You sure?" She didn't leave.

"Yes, Nikki, thats fine." I looked down at the water running towards the drain. It was red, with

chunks. "Oooh thats gross."

"So you do need help?" I heard her drop the clothes.

"No, Nikki, get out of the bathroom." I started trying to get the blood out of my hair.

"Alright... Call me if you need anything." She left. the door closed. _I__don__'__t__even__know__her__, __man__. _

_That __shits __just __weird__. __I __do __have __to __give __myself __credit __though__. __I __am __DAMN __fine__._ The blood kept

flowing off my head. The rest of me became clean fairly quickly, but i sat there for a good 10

minutes scrubbing away at my head.

"What the fuck is this?" somebody yelled. the door slammed open. Somebody screamed.

"More bitches man! One of y'all are gonna have to share, but I get dibs on that fine ass blonde

one." Somebody started stomping around

"Excuse me?" I heard Samus. She was not pleased.

"Don't you fucking talk to me!" Something broke.

"Oh man, that looked like it hurt. She still awake?" I turned off the shower. Blood still dripping

dripping out of my hair.

"thats awful mean you know. I don't like what you're doing, but I won't stop it, just don't beat

anyone up." A girl. What's she doing with these kind of guys?

"Man, shut up. The only reason you're not on your knees right now is because your Roggies

lady." The guy that knocked out Samus. I put my new pants on. and cracked the door open a little

bit. 3 men, one tall, thicker looking guy. Maybe muscle, maybe fat. Can't tell through his jacket, or

even what he looked like. I could see the girl leaning on the couch. Sam was on the floor, one of

the guys was pointing a gun at her head. Nikki was on the floor, she had a bloody nose. Samus

was hanging over the couch, her head was turned away, but there was a blood stain in her

bright yellow hair. She was breathing. Four men, one was in the kitchen. Blood dripped into my

eye. I wiped it off. The big guy walked towards samus and lifted her head up by her ponytail.

"She ain't half bad, neither." I threw the door open. He dropped her, they all looked at me. One of

them screamed and ran out the door.

"Jeff! Don't run, you little bitch!" The tall one raised a pistol at me, big shiny silver, at me "Don't

move, fucker."

I looked him dead in the eye.

"You shoot once, I'll tear your eyes out and eat you alive." I started walking, his gun quivered in

his hand, the other two raised their guns at me too.

"Shoot it!" The tall one started shooting. They ripped into my chest then stopped. I felt nothing.

No pain, No dizziness. They pissed me off. I ducked and ran at them, the tall one in front tried to

hit me with the butt of his gun, I grabbed his arm, twisted him around, so he was laying face

down on the ground, and broke his arm with my knee. I punched him in the back of the head for

good measure, knocking him out cold. The one on my left pulled out a knife and tried to grab me.

I grabbed his arm, jumped over the couch, and threw him out the window with an over the

shoulder heave.

"Holy fuck." The one left by the door started shooting wildly, not even close to me. Sam was

crying. I rushed him, headbutted his chest. I heard a crack. He crumbled. The girl was holding a

pistol, shaking wildly. I walk towards her slowly. Every muscle in my body writhing to kill her. I

stand one foot away from her. My arm raises itself. Shes crying, and whimpering. I aim a blow

for her head. She closes her eyes. I let loose. the wall behind her cracks and splinters, my fist

goes through dry wall. I lower my head.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..." She whispers.

"How many?" I say.

"What?"

"How many of you are there." My face is inches from hers, I can feel blood dripping down me.

From my hair, and my own blood. I put my other fist through the wall on the other side of her

head. I feel her breathing rapidly.

"30, 40 Maybe," I hear her gasping for breath. "I don't know, just let me go, please?"

I pull my hands out of the wall behind her.

"Where are they." I look her dead in the eye.

"We barricaded the roads down the way! Just follow the smoke!" She flattened herself on the

wall as much as possible. Sam And Nikki stand up, Nikki holding her nose. they both stare at

her.

"Its uhm, an hour down the road that way," She points. "Please just let me go, I'll go to the

military camp and leave those assholes, please just let me go?"

"Go now," I turn towards Samus's slumped over body. "Get out!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

She screams and almost flies out the door. I pick up Samus. She had blood running down the

center of her face, but she was breathing.

"Is she alright?" Sam says, moving things off the couch, some books, a remote.

"Shes breathing, I'm sure she's been hit harder than this before." I lay her down on the couch.

"Your all blood again. Do you think another shower would help?" Nikki is holding some paper

towel to her nose. She sounds muffled through it. I have bullet holes in my chest, 3, to be exact.

One grazing hit on my arm, and maybe one or two in my leg, I can't see past my pants.

All of them pumping out small amounts of blood. I feel my back for exit wounds. I find one.

"I'll take another one later, right now, I need some help."

"With what?" Sam looks up from wiping blood off of Samus's face, with a pillow.

"After you're done cleaning her up, I need you two to pull some bullets out of me. I don't really

think leaving them in is much of a bad thing to someone like me anymore, as you can see. I just

don't want to leave them in there." It felt like I had been hit with a hammer in all the places I got

shot, not pain, just pressure, leading into a stinging sensation.

"Sure, just wait until my nose stops bleeding. I don't think its broken, It doesn't really hurt." She

moves her paper towel away, and feels her nose with her hand, pulled it away, and looked at it.

"See? All good. Get on the floor." She walked away, towards the bathroom. I could see a blood

spatter on the wall. I dont think its supposed to be the color that it is, its supposed to be more...

Red. More... color to it, more than what it had. I looked down at the blood still coming out of me. It

was more red, but not what I was used to blood looking like. I swear i could see the holes closing

up. I layed down on the floor, in front of the couch. I could hear Nikki digging around in some

drawers in the bathroom. My chest felt like somebody had taken a screwdriver to it, then poured

in bleach. My head started to ache, and dull pain laced across my arms and legs. I put my arms

under my head.

"Alright Sam, I need you to sit on his head and lock his arms in your legs." Nikki came back from

the bathroom, holding tweezers in one hand, and a towel in another.

"Uh, what?" I sat up, and my chest lit on fire. I winced. Sam got off the couch, stood over me,

and fell down. Not sat, not gently fell. Just dropped. She locked her legs in with my arms.

"Like this?" I turned my head to the side, and she repositioned herself. I felt Nikki land on my

lower stomach.

"Oh my god, kill me now. Listen, if your gonna do it like this, the one closer to my shoulder

passed through, so don't-" something slammed into a bullet hole, spreading what felt like acid

through my chest. I saw something wet hit the ground next to me, and I felt Sam jump a little.

"You got some on my face? Did you really need to put it in so hard?" I could feel her wiggle the

tweezers around, scraping bone, tapping a bullet. Something dripped out of the side of my

mouth. I saw spots. It didn't hurt this much the first time. I closed my eyes and made sure not to

grit my teeth.

"Found it!" She pulled out the bullet. Something landed near my head, with a quiet ting sound.

I lost my breath and almost yelled.I opened my eyes, there was a bullet, dripping blood onto the

floor. Another slam, different hole. The room swam, I almost threw up. I closed my eyes again.

"Agh, what the fuck is this?" Samus. I looked up at her, blurry. "What the fuck are you two doing

to him?!" She wiped blood off of her face, my blood. "Oh, I see. Pliers would have been a better

idea." I coughed, something wet landed in front of me, and I could feel wet along my face. It

tasted like metal. A scrape, and a quick jolt. the next bullet landed somewhere else.

"One last one, looks like its in your leg." Nikki's weight left me. "I'm just gonna take these..." I felt her undo my button on my pants. I lifted up Sam and pushed her off of me. I pushed my self

standing up, with my arms. The room went dark for a second,I lost track of where I was. I

blinked and the world came back, I almost fell,. I caught myself on the window frame. I felt sick. I

didn't even notice I was vomiting until there was a puddle of bile and blood on the other side of

the broken window, a floor below. I spat. The world stopped swirling.

"How about no. I'll deal with the last one myself." I wanted to sleep so much. Samus was laying

on the couch still, holding her hand to her head. At least she got to take a nap. Even if it was only

for five minutes...

"Here then." Nikki handed me the tweezers, and I walked as gently as I could, so I wouldn't

provoke my chest holes again. I staggered into the bathroom. closed the door, and sat down on

the edge of the tub, shooting bolts of fire along my chest. I looked at them. They were bleeding

even more now. I took off my pants and threw them at the door. Thank god, the bullet passed

through.

"Ohhh... Sweet baby jesus, this sucks..." I leaned my arms on my legs and put my head in my

hands, doing my best to will the pain away. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, buddy." I don't know this person. its a lady though.

"I don't know you, and I'm having a bad day. Can you get back to me later?" I kept my eyes

closed. I didn't hear anyone come in...

"Yeah, well, now might be my only chance." I couldn't even tell where the voice was.

"Alright then. First, who are you? Second, how did you get in here. Third, why are you here."

I lifted my head up and looked around. There was a lady with brown hair and a white dress sitting

on the counter, next to the sink. Her dress looked like it didn't weigh anything, and I couldn't make

out her body at all through it. It had no sleeves. Her face looked ageless. She could have been

anywhere between 16 and 30. she had lines under her eyes, like she never slept.

"Those are all kind of hard." Her voice seemed to come from nowhere. It definitely didn't come

from where she was sitting. "I guess let me explain some things first. Your infection is affecting

your mind. It alters the way you think and boosts all your emotions and senses. That kind of

thing."

"Well, shit. I kinda figured."

"Oh, and this is important. You may not have noticed it, but you separate your mind."

"Doesn't everyone?" Where is she going with this?

"Thats irrelevant. I represent everything you let out, what you see yourself as, and what other

people see." Wacky.

"So your saying I have multiple personality disorder or something like that. So, what, are you like

a fully cognitive person in my head? Are you going to be riding around in my head or something?"

"Its kind of like that, yeah. There are two other... Uh, I guess "Pieces" of your mind. What you

hide from everyone, and what slips through. We are not full "People". I don't know if we have the

capacity to become full people, with the full spectrum of emotions and feelings.

"And I guess the reason why you're the one thats tell me this is because you're the one that I let

everyone else see. Speaking of witch, if someone walked in right now, could they see you?"

"No, they would see you, dead, with your head in your hands sitting on the tub. The infection has

taken your consciousness and is converting the cells in your head now. It is projecting this room,

I do not suggest opening the door."

"Is it healing my bullet holes too?" The pain was still there.

"Yes, it is healing those too." She sighed.

"How long will it take?"

"About 15 minutes, I'm guessing. It has been forming the cells for replacement along the inside

of your arteries, now all it has to do is melt down your brain, and replace the cells with the new

infection cells."

"I don't know how to feel about this."

"I don't expect you should."

"After this is over you're still going to be like, in my head? Along with the other two?"

"Yes. And we can talk, if you need to."

"Thats just weird. I mean... I don't know what I mean, but its weird." I stood up.

"What are you doing?" I started to walk over to her.

"Aren't you in my head? Shouldn't you know?"

"Not in here I'm not." I stood right in front of her, and grabbed her arms. She stared me straight

in the eyes, fearless and cold.

"Wow, thats weird... You feel like you're actually here. Why do you "appear" to me like that

anyways." I poked her in the head several times.

"You may not know it, but you have a thing for older women in white dresses."

"Uhh..."

"Mainly just a thing for older women." she crossed one leg over the other and rested

her hands on her knee.

"I can't tell if you're fucking with me or if you're being serious with me."

"I-" I was sitting on the tub again. In a pool of my own blood. No holes, minor headache.

"Uhh..." I stood up, turned on a shower, striped all the way, and stood in the water. I stared at the

wall.

"I'm really confused right now." I scrubbed my hair around, and looked at my hand. there was no

blood on it and I couldn't see any blood running down me with the water. I stood there for a

second. I felt pretty damn good, for no real reason._I __just __got __shot __to __shit__, __died__, __I __guess__, __and __had __a _

_heart __to __heart __with __myself__. __Not __much __to __be __upset __about __really__._

Samus knocked on the door and shouted through. "We should go soon, I want to get to my ship.

And I have a feeling those fellas friends have made some weird shrine out it."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I turned off the water._I__'__m __going __to __have __to __kill __people __today__. __This __is __really __going _

_to __suck__._ I dried off, and lacked clean pants.

"Eh, they're just a little bloody." I'm just lucky they're close to my size. The shirt Nikki got me was

one of those ridiculous graphic T-shirts, with the skulls and crap on them. _I __think __I __left __my __boots _

_in __the __car__... __I __should __wash __those __later__._ Fully clothed, I walked out to see Samus carrying a large

duffle bag out of the apartment, full of food.

"Why do you need so much food? We have enough for a while." I followed her out the door.

"Because I like the food you guys have around here.. Duh." She dropped the jar of peanut butter

down the stairs. We walked down after it.

"Y'know something. This sucks." I picked it up, "I mean, You wanna know something I always

wanted to do?" I put it in her bag.

"What's that?"

"I always wanted to play the violin. No joke." I opened the door for her.

"Really? I thought you were gonna say "I don't want to die a virgin" or "I really wanted to meet my

favorite rock star" or something like that." I opened the back door of the van for her.

"Do I really look like that kind of guy?" Sam and Nikki were reading something in the front, or Nikki

was teaching Sam. "And besides, I'm kind of already dead, right?" I climbed in after the bag.

"I guess." She closed the van. The driver door opened, and closed, and the van rumbled and

lurched towards the smoke again. I leaned on the wall of the van, facing the door.

"You ought to be tired. Need a blanked? or a cuddle buddy?" Nikki asked. Shes really creeping

me out.

"Blankets fine. Do we have those?"

"Yeah, I told Samus to put some in the duffle bag." I looked over and Sam pulled out a quilt.

"Sweet, toss it over, would ya?" She didn't. She came over and sat next to me, and put the

blanket on me.

"Uh, or that works too, I guess." I looked over at Nikki. she was a little pissed.

"And why can't I do that?" she crossed her arms.

"I didn't say she could. She just did it. Take the initiative, chump." I leaned back on the wall, Sam

smiled and looked out the windshield. I swear I could hear Samus laughing.

Nikki whispered "Douche."

"Fight me." I closed my eyes. _I__'__ve __been __sleeping __a__lot __recently__. __I __guess __this __is __stressful__, __stress_

_dose __that__, __right__? __Hey__, __is __that __lady __still __in __my __head__?_

"_Yes__"_ The same voice from nowhere.

_freaky__... __Is __me __being __a __reaper __mean __i __need __more __sleep__?_

"_Yes__"_ She sounded annoyed.

_You __mad__?_

"_No__. __Your __foot __just __itches__. __A__lot__" _And so it did.

_I __didn__'__t __even __notice__. __How __did __you __do __that__. _I scratched my foot. The van hit a speed bump or

something.

"_I__'__m __in __your __head__. __I __feel __all __the __things __you __do__. __And __I __see __every thing __too__."_

_So __I __get __no __privacy__?_

"_I __think __the __same __way __you __do__. __I __don__'__t __judge__. __I __agree __with __what __you __do__, __unless __you __don__'__t__."_

_So __there __is __no __point __in __asking __you __for __advice__._

"_No__." _

_Well __atleast __we __have __this __settled__. __Not __being __rude__, __but __you__'__re __almost __useless_

"_you __have __fallen __asleep__. __You __have __spent__ 45 __minutes __and__ 22 __seconds __unconscious__. __You __smell_

_that__? __It__'__s __smoke__. __Samus__, __Sam__, __and __Nikki __are __discussing __a__plan__. __They __have __attempted __to __enter_

_the __camp__, __and __were __shot __at __as __soon __as __the __van __was __seen__. __Nobody __was __hurt__. __So __far __they __have_

_decided __to __let __you __sleep__."_

_And __there __is __your __usefulness__!_

"_Thank __you__?" _I opened my eyes and threw off the blanket. There were bullet holes in one side of

the van, with sunlight coming through. they were all sitting cross legged in the back of the van,

and Samus was going to town on a bag of chips.

"What's the plan?" They all looked at me.

"Well." Samus said. "I was thinking, because you're such a good bullet sponge and all..." She

wouldn't look at me.

"You want me to run right at the front doors, and have everyone shoot at me." I started digging for

my gun. Samus was eating bags and bags of chips. there were millions of empty bags all

over the back of the van. They weren't even the good kind of chips. They were all BBQ flavor.

"And we would sneak around the back... And..."

"Hop in your spaceship and fly away? You know you'll get fat and die if you eat these things?" I

held up an empty bag of chips.

"Yeah... We will come back for you, you know." She really doesn't seem like the kind of lady to be

bothered by this.

"Well. Sounds good to me. lets do it." I made sure my boots were on right.

"_This __is __going __to __hurt__."_

_A__Lot__._ I opened the back door, stepped out, and stretched my back.

"_This __is __a __horrible __idea__."_

_I __know__. __Will __I __die__? _I tested the wheels on my boots by revving them up repeatedly.

"_I __have __no __clue__."_ I looked back at them through the open door. They were all looking at me, wide

eyed, Sam was a little misty eyed, but not crying.

"Well c'mon. I want to make sure its not dark so they see me coming"

"But you could get shot!" Sam said. She started to come out of the van. "You could die!"

"Yeah, I've gotten kinda used to these two facts over the past two days. I've been shot like...

Three times? Not counting the time you shot me, Samus. Impaled, that one sucked. Oh, I got

tazed by a soldier. And I had a fire escape land on me. I think I'm ready to handle a small army

shoot me full of lead."

"_By __the __way__. __Little __bit __of __info __for __you__. __Your __entire __life __is __connected __to __a __little __node __in __your __left __ass_

_cheek__. __Hard __as __a __rock__. __You __can __take __any __amount __of __abuse__, __as __long __as __that __is __intact__, __you __will_

_grow __back__. __Even __if __you __get __your __head __blown __off__, __Your __body __will __just __go __berserk __and __attack __any_

_outside __stimulus__. __Or __if __you __want__, __while __your __head __grows __back__, __I __can __controll __it__."_

_Wow__, __thats __great __to __know__. __You __can __take __the __wheel __if __that __happens__._

"Thats why I think your hot." Nikki jumped out of the van and hugged me.

"I don't even know what that means but I do too!" Sam followed Nikkis lead, and jumped instead

of just running at me, causing me to fall on the ground. She was crying. And so was Nikki.

"Why are you guys taking this so seriously? I'll be fine."

Samus came out the van, too. She wasn't crying, but...

"C'mon, get off him." She held her hand up, I grabbed it and she pulled me out.

"Get it together and go. I've got a plan. You guys will know when I've started. Trust me. Which

way is the front door?" I closed the back door.

"Its just to the left. We didn't get close before they started shooting." That means I had to turn the

van around.

"Get going. It's about to get real loud around here." They ran off down an alleyway. Leaving me

with only my shotgun and the van... And the mini gun...

"_I __know __what __you__'__re __thinking__, __there __is __a __cinder__block __in__front __of __that __alley__way__. __There __is __also __a_

_horde __not __far __off__."_

_How __can __you __tell__?_

"_I __just __can__. __You __can __break __the __mount __on __the __minigun __with __your __bare __hands__, __just __so __you __know__."_

_Thanks__._ I walked over to the alley way and put the cinderblock on the drivers seat. I turned on the

van, turned it around, and walked to the back of the van. I opened the door and grabbed hold of

the mount of the mini gun with one hand and pulled as hard as I could. It snapped right off,

leaving a sharp steel point. I took the bullet belt and case off the gun and replaced it with a fresh

one, then grabbed a backpack, filled it with shotgun ammo, and two more bullet cases for the

minigun. Hung the shotgun on a strap on my shoulder. I couldn't feel the weight of the bag, and

the minigun was like a feather. This was about to be good. I put the minigun on the roof and got

back in the drivers seat. I drove the van out just enough so I could see the barricade. It was just

like the one at the military camp, It probably was a military camp, solid green steel door in the

middle of solid concrete walls. I swung the van out into the middle of the road. They started

shooting, I couldn't see who all was where. I angled the van for the big steel doors. made sure it

was going straight, and put the cinderblock on the pedal. bullets flew through the windshield. I

kicked it out and got on the roof from there. the minigun was still in place. I picked up and

stabbed it through the roof. The van was going well over 50 miles an hour. Bullets were flying

past everywhere. Through luck I avoided all of them. I spun up the minigun. A bullet snagged my

shoulder. I didn't even flinch. I started firing. I shot right in the middle of the door, Adjusted my aim

and swept back and forth across the top of the wall. I could see men along the walls now, just

little specs. I could see blood dripping of the top of the wall. Someone popped up on the wall with

what looked like a rocket launcher. I adjusted my aim to fire on him. He got off a shot. It was a

rocket launcher, Its round flew right past my face, I could smell its propellant. I saw him go down.

A second later another one came up and shot again. I was low, I thought it was going to miss. It

blew up on the side of the van, sending shrapnel into one of the tires. The van flipped up, I fell

backwards off of it. It was upside down, and almost came down on me, if it wasn't moving so

fast. I hit the ground on my back and slid on the ground. The van landed one foot away from me,

and slid, sending sparks all over me and down the road. It slid to a stop, with me just behind it. I

got up into a crouching position right behind it.

"_Minimal __damage__, __horde __alerted__, __on __approach__."_

"Thank you!" The gunfire was so loud now i could barely hear her, and she was in my head.

I planted the minigun right around the corner and started unloading, blindly.

"_I __would __recommend __ripping __the __back __door __off __and __using __it __as __cover __to __rush __the __door__. __With __my_

_current __estimates __you __can __kick __it __in __with __sufficient __force__."_

"Are you a robot!?"

"_Simply __relaying __information __as __fast __as __possible__."_ I pulled the minigun back into cover, opened

my bag and grabbed a new box. There was an explosion on the other end of the car. Someone

must have punctured the gas tank finally. I replaced the cartridge.

"This is gonna be awesome..." I took a deep breath, put down the minigun and firmly grasped

one door with both hands. I ripped it clear off, sending pieces of the hinges flying. The gun fire

died down for a second. I flipped the door right way round, made sure i had a good grip, picked

up my minigun, test spun my wheels, and ran out of cover. sparks flew off the door everywhere,

Bullets made it through, into me, but I didn't feel any of them. My wheels boosted my speed

insanely, the bullet filled ground blurred past me.

"_Ten __seconds __till __impact__."_

I threw the door and sprinted as hard as I could. I could see the men shooting at me anymore. I

jumped as hard as I could at the door, minigun in hand. My shoulder hit the door and shattered. I

couldn't even use my fingers. my arm was completely useless. The door shot forward an insane

distance, and I could tell it hit somebody. There were blood smears behind it. the door kicked up

so much dust I lost sight of it within seconds.

"_I __will __repair __the __damage __as __fast __as __possible__."_ I could already feel my bones and muscles shifting.

"How the fuck are you doing that?!" People were shooting blindly in the hole I had just made. I

took cover around the outside of the wall. Pain was seeping into my mushy shoulder.

"What's the damage, doc?" I winced as something snapped.

"_Entire __left __side __of __chest __basically __shattered__. __collar __bone __broken __in__ 16 __places__, __all __on __the __left __side__. __I_

_basically __have __to __rebuild __your __left __side__, __so __while __I __do __that__, __I__'__ll __just __give __you __this__"_ Excruciating pain

shot out of my left arm and shoulder. It felt like my skin was ripping itself apart.

"_I __have __given __you __a __completely __functional __exoskeleton __on __your __left __arm __and __chest__, __it __is __not_

_bullet proof__, __but __you __could __skewer __an __ox __with __it__. __rebuilding __you __requires __my __full __attention__, __have __a_

_nice __day__. __Estimated __time__, 15 __minutes__. __Estimated __Horde __arrival__, 10."_

"Wonderfull." I couldn't see my arm through the dust, but I could tell it was huge, and heavy. I

could hold the minigun with my right hand, so no real loss. It didn't hurt anymore really. I could

feel her fixing my arm from the inside though. I got up, my arm was so long it dragged on the

ground. It felt like I was dragging a stick or something on the ground. I lifted the minigun up,

waist level. They were still shooting at the hole. I walked straight through. Bullets don't hurt at all.

The dust was thinner. I started shooting at what moved. I saw a glimpse of orange through the

dust, the buildings and the bodies. This was a larger part of the town, whatever the orange was,

was in a small skyscraper. That must be Samus's thing. Somebody came up from the left side

with a shovel raised. I swung my left arm to block and grab the shovel, but I forgot how long my

arm was and grabbed his face. I could see the faces of everyone else, some stopped shooting

and ran, others dropped their guns and fell to their knees. I threw the man as hard as I could. I

continued shooting. The entire street was covered in blood. There was three guys, shooting at

me from behind a jeep. Anybody left alive that hadn't run, was smart, and hiding behind cover. I

ran at these three, while shooting at a group hiding in a store front. I grabbed the bottom of the

car and flipped it on them. the storefront collapsed on the shooters in there. I stopped shooting,

and listened. Nothing. I started walking towards the orange.

"Justin! Over here!" Samus was on top of her ship, it was orange and red. I saw someone run

from behind it, With a grenade in his hand.

"Get away from it!" He threw his grenade to where he ran from. I ran at Samus, who was

pushing Sam into a porthole, or something, on top of her ship. She was about to get in herself

when a huge explosion knocked her off of her feet. I started running, The building was beginning

to collapse on the ship. Right before a pieces of rebar from the building impaled her i grabbed

her, my momentum was too strong to turn around, and i could see a path through the other side.

I slung her over my shoulder, and ducked under a fallen pillar, my opening was closing, The

roof collapsed right behind me. Never losing speed, I jumped a desk, dodged a chunk of ceiling.

There was a second explosion.

"Watchout!" Samus shouted at me. I felt something pierce my back from above, I stopped. the

pathway was closing. I threw her as hard as I could. I saw her roll clear of the danger. my view

closed. I was speared through the back, to the ground. I we being buried farther and farther. It

was black, with no air, it was wet, with my own blood.


End file.
